Past Mistakes
by XStarryNightX
Summary: “Why? What could have possibly been the reason for you to created this foolhardy plan? One that had hurt you own daughter!” she shouted furiously. Starring at him carefully Relena added bitterly, “Better yet, why do you despise Heero Yuy?”1xR
1. Introduction

**__**

Past mistakes :

Introductions

Have you ever wonder the heartaches and the pain your mistakes causes. It wasn't suppose to happen that way though. He wasn't suppose to know about this meeting or the kiss. 

I can't erase the memory of his face starring right at me. The hurt, pain, angry and betray all written all over his face. Seeing him run away and not stopping him. Trying to explain what we were doing. 

It's hopeless. 

It's over.

Yet I don't want it to be over. I want to be with him. In his arms. Feeling secure and safe.

Why did I have to screw up so bad?

Why don't I have enough courage to face him and explain my actions?

Why can't I just turn back the hands of time and go back before anything happened and stop it all. Before the madness of this even begins. 

Why did I have to fall in love with the one man that I couldn't even stand. The one man who wouldn't even listen to my instructions. The one man who was stubborn and believe he can do everything on his own. The one man who is so cold to others yet can be so gentle. The one man with great determination. 

The same man that I fell heads over heels in love with.

However, is the same man who hates me with a passion. Sometimes I wonder how I even get myself into these kinds of situations. I really do wonder.

You are probably wondering who this is right? My name is Relena Peacecraft. I've been living in New York for the past four years as a physical therapist. And I am one of the best that New York has to offer. I never had any problems with one of my clients. Until one day a new client came to me. Lets just say he isn't really the socially type. Kinder type. Generously type. Or overall a human being. 

The name Heero Yuy.

I was to be his physical therapist for the next 5 months. Let's just say I thought it would be a long 5 months. 

Until I really got to know the real Heero Yuy.

The kinder one.

The caring one.

The one who actually gives you the time of day.

Let me start from the beginning. The day I meet Heero Yuy.

_________________________________________________________________

Heyy, so tell me what you think so far, even thought there really isn't much. I'll try to get chapter 1 up really soon


	2. Chapter 1

**__**

(ok chapter one takes place 6 months before the introduction)

Past mistakes :

Chapter 1

"Mommy?" I peeked through a hole I found in my covers and came face to face with April.

"Sweetheart what did I say about waking Mommy up early in the morning? You know I need sleep to have enough energy to handle the grumpy people at Mommy's work."

"I know," she started. I looked at her for a split second and smiled. She was so adorable and she looked so innocent. Even though she was only 5 years olds she had this innocence and kindness that lures everyone around her. 

I was by then totally spacing out until I heard April's last statement. "But mommy you told me if you ever slept after 8, I was suppose to wake you up." I stared wide eyed at her. 

"What!" I screamed. I looked to my left and looked directly at my alarm clock. 

Disbelief over took me. "Oh my God, its 8:15. I'm going to be late for work!" I shot up from my bed and ran to the bathroom. "April hunny, do mommy a big favor and choose whatever outfit from mommy's closet?"

"Alright." Smiling I stepped into the shower. Knowing she loved to chose my clothing for the day. I hurried along in the shower, washing my hair, brushing my teeth, shaving my legs. You know the usually women stuff we do while getting ready. Once I was complete in the bathroom, I walked backed into my bedroom to put on the clothing that April had neatly placed on my bed. Smiling and reminding myself to give a great big kiss of thanks to April. 

( 5 minutes later)

"Almost got it in." I was fully dressed and had my hair combed back in my usual low bun. I was getting my last earring in. "Done." Smiling proudly, I looked over to my alarm clock and saw it was 8:45.

I ran quickly to the kitchen. "April, are you ready?" I grabbed two small cartoons of milk from the fridge and crabbed two cereal bars from the cabinet. 

"Yes mommy, I'm already at the door." 

There she was like she said she was. Waiting at the door. I once again smiled at her. Thinking if it wasn't for her, I don't know what I would do. I grabbed my coat and keys and checked the mirror one last time. "Ok April, lets go."

_____________________________________________________________________

I ran inside as quickly as I could. Looking at my watch. "9:12, Une is going to kill me." Not noticing where I was running, I collided with a strong muscular chest. Almost falling down on my butt if it weren't for the arms that caught me in mid air. 

"Whoa there, where's the fire?" I heard laughing from this stranger. I decided to look up and saw this handsome man with violet eyes and probably a braid that is over a meter long. 

"I'm so sorry. However, I must be going. I'm late as it is." I started to walk away feeling quite embarrass.

"It's aright, the name is Duo, mind telling me yours before going?"

I turned around to face this stranger named Duo and smiled. "Of course. The name is Relena Peacecraft. Until next time we meet Duo." I ran into the closing elevator. 

Without me noticing or hearing, the stranger Duo whispered quietly to himself," So your Relena. Well then, maybe we will met again. Hopefully next time I do, I pray my buddy won't drive you crazy like the other therapist he was with. After all, you seemed like a nice lady. I only pray." Frowning he exited through the front doors. 

_____________________________________________________________________

I came sliding through the office waving at Dorothy at the secretary desk. "Une's waiting for you. She doesn't seem happy. I would approach carefully."

"I will, thanks for the advice Dorothy." I slowly walked to Une's office on the other side of the Room. Noticing Hilde working with one of her clients of the trend mill. I knocked slowly and quietly on the door, praying that maybe she wasn't in her office. Doubting it by remembering what Dorothy had said. 

Then I heard her, "Come in. The door is open."

I slowly walked in. "Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up for work late again." Une said once she saw my form from the door. 

"I know Une, I'm so sorry. I will," I was stopped when Une raised her hand. 

"Relena, your just lucky your one of my best. Plus I understand that it is hard to raise a child on your own. How is April doing these days?"

Glad that I was safe I answered Une's question, "She's doing well. She's at my mother's right now. If it wasn't for her, I would be still sleeping in bed right now." We both laughed, knowing that statement would must likely be true.

"However Relena, we need to get down to business." I looked up surprised by the serious tone of voice she was using. I sat down quickly and looked directly at her, ready for what ever she has to say.

"I know it's been awhile since you play tennis, however." But before she was able to continues I slammed my hands on her desk and got up.

"Whatever it is Une, forget it." I was about to turn around and leave when she reached out and grab a hold of my hand.

"Relena, you know I wouldn't ask you to do this." She started again. However, I didn't give her a chance to finish again.

"Just like before the answer will be no. When I joined your physical therapy center, there was one thing I asked in return. And that was to never talk about tennis or give me any client that has gotten hurt in tennis or wished to return to the sport."

"I know that. But this is different. And they need our help Relena." Une asked desperately. 

"What's so different about this one. Just give them to Hilde like you always do."

"This is different Relena. This client needs our help and recover from his accident in 5 months. He needs to recover and use his body properly before the championships starts. And you're the only one that can help. There is no way Hilde can get him ready in the short amount of time. And you know it."

I looked Une directly in the eye. Seeing her silently begging. Knowing that this client, whoever he is, is important. 

"You said 5 months right?" A big breath was released. I didn't even realized that she was holding her breath.

"Yes only 5 months. It's been stated that if the client isn't recovered 100% by the championships then he will redraw from our facility and trained alone for the next one." Une replied happily. She picked up a file and handed it over to me. I took it hastily.

"You know Une, you owe me big time for this."

"Yes I know Relena." Une then said quietly, "You may withdraw you services anytime you want though. If you start to feel uncomfortable doing this. Then I'll have Hilde finish working with the client."

"Thank you. However, you know me Une. Once I start with a Client. I finish off the client alone." I replied while turning around. Yet before I left her office, I turned around and looked at her. "When do I get to meet this almighty patient of ours?"

Smiling Une replied," In 2 hours, his going to stop by and get a tour of the building. He requested to start his therapy tomorrow sharply at 8 a.m.

"Great." I answered sarcastically. 

Stepping out of her office I looked down at the file in my hands. Looking upon the name of my new client on it. 

Heero Yuy

"This should be interesting." I thought secretly. "Alright Mr. Yuy. You want me to be here at 8 o'clock sharp, huh. We'll we're going to have a talk about that." Laughing silently to myself, I started to walk towards my office reading the rest of the file.

"This is going to be a long 5 months." I thought to myself.

Yet I had no idea what I got myself into……..

_____________________________________________________________________

Hey

Thank you so much for reviewing my introduction. I hope you like the first chapter. I promise it's going to get more interesting later in the chapters. Also, your find out why Relena isn't a big tennis fan. Also you learn more about April, Relena's child and how she came to be. Until then, please keep on reviewing and telling me if I'm heading in the right direction.

xoxo


	3. Chapter 2

**__**

Past mistakes :

Chapter 2

(Outside the Physical Therapy Office)

"Come on buddy. Give the place a chance this time. I mean the people are real nice." Duo replied quietly to his partner beside him who only stared at the building. "Can you at least be civil with your therapist this time? Seriously, I met her once, and she seems like a nice lady." Duo continued to stare at his friend. Who still looked like he was ignoring Duo. Smiling gently he answered, "Fine, be that way. Lets just see where this stubborn attitude gets you in 5 months. I can tell you that it's no where near the championships." With that said he even smiled widely when he saw his friend turn around to face him and gave him a silently yet deadly glare. "Come on Heero. You know I'm joking right? Anyways, I heard that this therapist used to be one hell of a tennis player."

"What happened?" Heero asked.

Taken by surprised that Heero even responded he only shrugged, "The owner of this therapist center didn't tell me why. Plus she wanted me to remind you to not speak of Tennis unless your Therapist asks you about it. Saying that Tennis is something personal to her."

"I see. Well then lets go. I want to make this quick and short." Heero replied while walking up the stairs to the building. Having Duo trail behind.

_____________________________________________________________________

Name: Heero Yuy

Age: 27

Profession: Tennis Player

Eye Color: Prussian Blue

Hair Color: Brown

Weight: 135 lbs

Height: 5'6

Accident: Hit and Run / torn muscles

"Well that interesting." Relena replied quietly without noticing a girl with short purple hair walking in.

"What's interesting?" 

Looking up from the file Relena smiled at her best friend. Ever since the first day of college, she and Hilde had become the best of friends. "My new client was in a hit and run accident."

"Really, is that the police report?" Hilde asked cautiously while walking towards Relena's desk.

"Yea it is. It says that Mr. Yuy was crossing the street when out of no where a car appeared and slam right into Mr. Yuy. The car was never identified as it speeded off. However, by the reports the police got from witnesses. It seemed to us that the person who ever hit Mr. Yuy, was trying to kill him."

"What!" Relena looked up at Hilde surprised herself. "You got to be kidding me?" 

"It's said that the driver of the car that hit Mr. Yuy was well aware of his presence on the street. Actually, a eye witness swore that the car had increased its speed when spotting Mr. Yuy walking."

"Harsh. Did the police ever find out who hit him?"

"Sadly no. There was no licenses on the car. And no one really got a good view of the driver either." Relena looked down at the file and frowned upon the next thing she saw. Hilde looked up and also noticed her friend's unhappiness. 

"What is it?"

"The doctor's report. It seems like Heero recovered without no problems. It also seem like he was lucky. The accident didn't cause to much damage."

"Then that's good. Right Relena?" Hilde looked at her friend confused as to why her friend looked unpleased. 

"Yes it is good. However, the doctor also advised Mr. Yuy that his muscles are weak from the accident. And that he doesn't want Mr. Yuy to over work his body and tore more muscles."

"I see." Hilde still looked at Relena confused. "If his alright, then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that if Heero over works his body that he could do heavy damage upon his muscles. Tiring them totally and having him lose the ability to walk ever again."

"I see. So that's where we come in? Isn't it?" Hilde asked finally understanding the situation.

"Yes, it seems like the doctor wants us to help Mr. Yuy's muscles to become stronger then they are now."

"Gotcha." Hilde replied. "Well then, when do we meet this Mr. Heero Yuy then?"

"Let's see. Une told me he will appear in 2 hours. And it's been about 2 hours since I got here. So he should be here pretty soon."

"Good." With that Hilde started to walk towards the door. But stopped and turned around.

"What's wrong Hilde?" Relena asked.

Smiling she replied, "Nothing. Just remember I'm always here."

"Ok." Relena replied kind of surprised.

With that Hilde walked outside Relena's office and stopped. "For some odd reason, I have a really bad feeling about this whole thing. I real bad feeling." 

Just then Hilde heard the door to the therapy center open and heard Dorothy greet the new comers. Walking towards the secretary desk to pretend to picking up some files, Hilde saw two gorgeous men waiting there. 

"Hilde, do you know where either Relena or Une might be?" Dorothy asked once spotting Hilde.

"Yeah, both of them are in their offices." 

"Can you please then and get Relena. While I'll get Une." Dorothy asked while standing up and straighten out her dress. 

"Sure." Hilde replied while looking at the violet eye man with the long braid. "There's something about him that is so memorizing." Hilde thought to herself while walking to Relena's office. Knocking on the door and hearing the yes from within. Hilde proceeded to open the door.

"Yes Hilde? How may I help you once again?"

"Well actually Dorothy asked you to come out. I think your new client might be here." Hilde responded while looked back to where the two strangers were waiting.

"Alright." Relena got up and walked towards the door with Hilde behind her.

While walking, both Hilde and Relena could hear Une greeting the two gentlemen. 

"Thank you so much for choosing our therapy center. Well there she is. Ms. Peacecraft." Replied Une once Relena and Hilde reached their destination at the front office. Une started to introduced the two when Duo recognize Relena from earlier that day.

"Well look here. I know we only met once for about a second. But to met again shortly after. I think it might be destiny."

Laughing she took Duo's hand and shook it gently. "You might believe it's destiny ummm. I didn't really catch your last name?"

"Maxwell. It's Duo Maxwell."

"Well Mr. Maxwell. Like I was saying." But before Relena even got the chance to finish Duo interrupted her.

"Call me Duo. I don't like being all the formal." Smiling at his generosity Relena just shook her head in the yes response. 

"Well then Duo. I guess I'll be you therapist for the next 5 months if I'm correct?"

"Actually you won't."

Surprised she looked at Duo confused.

"You see Relena, your going to be my friend's therapist." Stepping out of the way. Relena finally saw the second stranger that Hilde had informed her. Remembering the description from the file she finally put the pieces together. This time the file wasn't as descriptive like she would have liked it to be. This stranger had very intense Prussian blue eyes that it seemed like it would burn a hole right through you. He seemed so cold and distant. So unsociable. However, he was quite handsome and cute. Very cute. Blushing at the thought Relena took out her hand.

"Relena Peacecraft, I guess I'm going to be your Therapist for the next 5 months?" Hoping that she got the right client this time.

Looking upon the hand the stranger looked right back at her. "Heero Yuy. There is only one thing that I need from you after these 5 months."

Taking her hand down slowly. Relena looked at the stranger that caught her full attention. "What is that?"

"You agreement that I am aloud to play in the championships afterwards."

"What?" Relena exclaimed.

"Understand this. The only reason why I'm here is so my doctor feels better in letting me play Tennis after the 5 months. If they don't have the okay with you then they will decline my acceptance to play. Do you understand?" Heero asked quite coldly.

"Yes I do Mr. Yuy."

"Good. Let's good." Turning around and walking back out the way both Duo and Heero had walked in. Duo turning around to give the girls a apologetic look for his friend's behavior. 

Once they left, Hilde exploded. "I can't believe that guy. Demanding us like that. Who does he think he is anyway."

"I do agree with you Hilde. I don't like his attitude." Une replied frowning at the behavior of their new client. 

"Just leave him to me you guys." All the girls turned around and stared at Relena wide eye.

"Your forgetting that his been in a car accident. One that was suppose to kill him. By the looks of the report, he took his Tennis career seriously. He was one of the best two. It was also stated that he might actually have won the championships."

"Seriously?" Dorothy asked disbelief. 

"Yeah. I'll help him. And teach him back to being the number one player of Tennis." Relena replied confidently.

"Are you sure Relena?" Hilde asked cautiously. Knowing the big step Relena is about to take.

"Yeah I'm sure. It's time to forget about the past Hilde. Forget about him and the mistakes I made when I was a Tennis player. I want to help Mr. Yuy reach his dreams." With that Relena started to walk away towards her office with all three women looking at her shocked. 

Once she was in her office she closed her door and leaned back against the door. Quietly to herself she spoke, "I just pray I have enough energy to pull away from my mistakes from the past and move on living my life. I mean that happen 5 years ago. It's time to move on Relena. If not for you. Then do it for April." Smiling to herself, she walked quietly to her desk and picked up a picture of April. 

"Alright Mr. Yuy, your on. I'll make sure your become one of the top players once again." Laughing she also added," And maybe we can do something about that attitude of yours along the way." Laughing she sat down and call her mother to check up on April. 

____________________________________________________________________

Ok Here's chapter 2. I hope you like it. I probably won't get chapter 3 up so soon like I got these first 2 chapters because I'm going to be busy this weekend. But I'll promise I get it up by next week. 

Thank you all for the reviews, and yes I am trying something new that I have yet to see be done with the pairing of Heero and Relena pair. So this should be interesting. 

xoxo


	4. Chapter 3

( 2 weeks later )

"I'm about to give up him, Hilde." Relena answered while sipping her morning coffee.

"What's wrong? He doesn't seem like he bothers you at all. He doesn't talk to you as much. He doesn't seem annoying. Plus his pretty hot in the clothes he wears to his sessions." Hilde replied victoriously. 

"That's just it Hilde. His non-sociable. He won't talk to me. He won't follow my instructions. Lastly, his like the coldest man I ever met in my life. I mean seriously, I could be completely naked and he still won't even look at me. He would continue to do whatever task he is out to complete."

"Well, he can't be all that bad. I mean he is best friends with Duo. And Duo is totally the opposite to what your describing Heero. I mean Duo is funny, caring and lovable. He always puts a smile on everyone's face The best part is that he is complete gorgeous. " Hilde answered.

"Yes, I know Hilde. I can completely understand that. However, Heero Yuy is nothing like Duo Maxwell. Duo Maxwell might have a heart of gold while Heero Yuy has a heart of ice. To how those two became the best of friends will always be a mystery to me." 

"Ok Relena. So Heero might be impossible. But for as long as I known you. I have yet to seen you give up on one of your patients. So why start now?"

"I don't know Hilde. Maybe I'm losing it. He seems so impossible to help. I never had a patient who is so stubborn and so cold at the same time. This is driving me crazy!" With that done and said Relena got up and walked to the counter to pay for her coffee with Hilde following behind. 

"All you need to do is relax. Maybe you should try to get to know him better. Talk to him. Try to find out any sort of information about his life or career." Hilde suggested with a little bit of hope in her voice, knowing how gloom the situation seemed to be. 

"How would you suspect me to do that anyways? During our sessions his only focuses on his training and nothing else. I might as well talk to a wall. The wall might be even more sociable than Mr. Heero Yuy. And I'm being dead serious Hilde." Relena looked over at her friend noticing that she was trying to cover up her giggle with little success. 

"Then take him out to dinner. Then ask him questions." Then Hilde's smile widen. "Actually, that isn't such a bad idea. Maybe we can even double date. You go with Mr. Yuy and I can go with Mr. Maxwell."

"You got to be kidding me Hilde? The only reason as to why you think it's the perfect idea is because of the fact that your attractive to Mr. Duo Maxwell."

"And the problem is what?" Hilde laughed when she saw the hopeless look upon her friend's face. "I was kidding."

"Sure you were Hilde." Laughing as well Relena and Hilde both started to walk back to the Physical Center.

"However Relena, I wasn't kidding about the part of you asking Heero out. It doesn't have to be a date. It can be like a business dinner. A get-to-know-each-other type of dinner."

"Hilde do you seriously think that Heero Yuy is the type to go out on a dinner like that?"

Hilde looked at her friend kind of surprised. Realization kicked in that her friend was probably telling the truth. Smiling Hilde thought to herself_ "Your right Relena. Mr. Yuy is probably not the type who would go out on that dinner. However if I work with Mr. Maxwell than just maybe Relena and Heero might actually have something. After all those two are almost the same kind of people and yet they're two whole different kind of people as well. Plus as a bonus, I might get together with the all mighty Duo Maxwell." _Smiling even broadly Hilde looked up at her friend and answered," Stick with me my friend, and I can guarantee a friendship between you two by the end of these 5 months."

Looking at Hilde suspiciously she asked," And how are you going to do that exactly?"

"Trust me Relena. Just trust me on this." With that Hilde started to jog off ahead of Relena.

"Hilde where are you going?" Relena shouted while trying to catch up to her friend.

"Go back to the office. I got a little errand to run." Stopping, Relena watched her friend run off. Going the total opposite direction of the Physical Therapy building. 

"What is that girl up to?"

___________________________________________________________________________________

Reaching her final destination she looked upon the piece of paper and back at the door. Confidently she knocked on the door 3 times. 

"Coming." She heard a masculine voice reply.

Waiting until she saw the door open and stepped out the one man she's been looking for.

"Hey your from the Physical Therapy Center Heero goes to." Duo asked surprised. Then worry overtook him, "Is everything all right? Do I need to go down there or something?"

Giggling gently at the concern this man could have for his heartless friend was amazing to Hilde.

Finally responding to his question she answered," Mr. Maxwell, nothing is wrong. Actually I came by to ask a favor."

Looking upon the girl Duo asked slowly," What kind of favor are you asking?"

"If you let me come in I will explain to you my proposition of the matter at hand." Hilde replied confidently. 

"All right. You got my attention. Come in and I'll make a pot of coffee and then you can explain this favor of yours."

"Well thank you Mr. Maxwell."

"Your name is Hilde if I'm correct, right?"

"Yes."

"Well then Hilde, stop with the formalities. The name is Duo." Duo replied while stepping out of Hilde's way while she entered the apartment. 

"Well Duo, we got lots of work to do if we are to accomplish this little favor of mine."

"I'm all ears."

With that done Hilde stepped into Duo apartment and having him close the door behind. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

Here's Chapter 3. What is Hilde's Plan? MMMM I wonder. I guess your just going to find out in the next chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon and possible. I'll also try to type the chapters longer as well.

xoxo


	5. Chapter 4

**__**

Past mistakes:

Chapter 4

(__________) = the character's thoughts

___________________________________________________________________________________

__

"30 all," shouted a man who served the tennis ball to his female companion on the other side of the net. 

Looking up, the female smacked the ball right back to her male companion. 

With neither player backing down, the continuation of the ball kept on going back and forth. Both waiting for his or her companion to make a mistake and miss the ball. 

It was until the female opponent missed the ball by a millimeter was when the male opponent smirked and relaxed. Smiling, her male companion looked up and told her good try. Feeling embarrass by missing such an easy shot, the female player got back into position for the next ball. 

"40, 30," shouted the man once again. This time the female was ready and hit the ball with all her might. Having her male opponent miss the ball, by a mile. This time, the female was smiling over the victory. 

Taking the ball again, the male had replied that he would not lose to her. 

"Duce," With that the male served the ball having it sail right pass the female. Anger rose in female chest for missing the ball. She had repositioned herself for the next serve. However, her worries and fears had gotten the best of her. (If he gets the next point, then he will win the match. I cannot lose to him. No! I just can't) with that, the girl looked straight up at her male companion. Everything seemed to move in slow motion.

"Add in," shouted the male. The male threw the ball up in the air with his curly blonde hair bouncing and his clear blue eyes staring directly at the ball waiting for the exact moment to hit the ball over the net. Without her noticing it, everything changed into a faster paced and the ball landed right in the box missing the female's racket barely. 

Looking down at the floor the female shook her head in disappointment. She looked up when her male opponent announced "Game and match."

She slowly walked over to him and shook his hand. Saying he played a good game. 

"Come on Lena. Don't look so gloom like that. It's not like you lost the championships." The male had replied. 

"If I play the way I did right now. Then yes I will lose." The female started to cry. Feeling sympathy for his female companion, he took her into his arms and tried to cheer her up. Walking with her, he moved her to the direction of his car. 

Before getting in the female looked up when she felt the tiny droplets fall upon her head. Smiling gently she got in to the car with her boyfriend and companion right next got her. She was also glad that he was in her life. 

_________________________________________________________________________________

(Relena's POV)

"Mommy," April asked gently. 

"Yes sweetheart?" I turned around from pasta I was cooking to look at April.

"Look at what I made at Grandma's house today!" I looked down upon the drawing April was holding up. Smiling I bend down and gave her hugged. 

"It's lovely April. It's you and I. It was when we both went to the beach last summer."

Laughing loudly April left my arms and ran out of the room. Leaving the picture she had drawn in my hands."

I got up and walked over to the refrigerator. Picking up one of the thousands magnets we had on the fridge, I hung up the picture she drew. Thinking of the fun, we had that week at the beach. Then frowning when remembering what one little girl had asked one day to April.

________________________________**_Flashback_**_________________________________________

__

"April, stand right there so Mommy can take a picture." 

"Like this Mommy?" April asked, while sitting next to the sand castle we had build that day.

"Perfect," while taking the picture.

I walked slowly over to our stuff and put the camera back into my bag. I turned around and was about to say something to April and stopped once seeing her talking to another little girl. Smiling I laid gently on my towel, determined to get a tan. 

However, that didn't seem too happened. About five minutes later I had a crying April in my arms. Yet to my discovery, I didn't have a clue as to why she was crying. 

The only thing I was able to do was comfort her. Along with whispering gentle words to her that would hopefully have her stop crying. 

Eventually she had quieted down and slowly as to not get her to cry again. I asked what was wrong and what had happened.

"It's nothing." She replied quietly.

Surprised I looked down at April and asked, "Are you sure sweetheart? If that little girl had said anything, mean to you. I'll go over there and talk to her mother." As I looked up and searched around until I found the girl with her parents building a sand castle as well. 

"No, it's okay. She didn't say anything." April replied. She got up, sat down, and started to play with the sand. 

I looked at her carefully and decided it was best if I left the subject alone. Thinking that maybe she'll tell me when she's ready to talk about it.

Laying back down I started to doze off. 

__________________________________**End of Flashback**_________________________________

I looked across the kitchen to see April watching T.V. _(She never told me what happened that day.) _Shaking my gently I left it at that and went back to cooking dinner.

After dinner, April and me did what we usually do every night. We would clean up and watch a little T.V. Then afterwards we would get ready to go to bed. 

After finishing reading the story The Beauty and the Beast, I tucked April tightly into her covers. Kissed her on the forehead and turned on her nightlight. I walked slowly towards the door. I turned around and saw April sleeping like a little baby. Smiling I walked out and closed the door.

That night when I was lying on my bed, I started to think about these past couple of weeks. Especially on the day when I meet my new client, Heero Yuy. 

__

(He seems so distant. Like he doesn't want to trust anyone. Lean on anyone's shoulder. I guess I can understand what his going through. I mean I was the same way right after I decided to quit playing tennis.) A tear was brought upon my eyes at the thought. 

(It's been so long since I cried about this. Yet it seems like I could never get over the feelings I had that day when my world was crashing right in front of me.)

With that, I started to fall asleep. However, it wasn't going to be a pleasant sleep. As I'm about to dream about that horrible day, when I learned the difference of reality and fairytales. 

However, before I could fall asleep the phone ranged. I picked it up quickly hoping it didn't wake April up. 

"Hello," I responded into the receiver.

"Hey Relena," I groaned. Realizing that it was Hilde who was greeting me on the other side. I look at the clock and responded back.

"It's almost 11 o'clock Hilde. You better have a good reason to be calling this late."

"Well I just wanted to call you and make sure you don't make any plans for tomorrow night."

"Why?" I asked somewhat suspiciously. 

I swore that if I could see Hilde right now, I would see her smiling from head to toe. "Can't I ask my best friend if she wants to go out with me and hang out like we use to?"

"Hilde, let me get this straight. You call me at 11 o'clock at night to ask me if I want to out with you tomorrow night." 

"You got it. Except that I got us both a date." 

"I knew it." 

"Knew what Lena?"

"There was a catch. Where did you meet these guys?" I asked getting inpatient.

"Look Relena. I know you hate these kinds of dates. However, I'll promise that if you agree with this then it will be the last one I'll drag you down with me."

"You promise Hilde?"

"I promise. Plus tomorrow I'll pinky promise."

"Fine, you better not have your fingers cross either. Now if you excuse me Hilde. I'm going to bed."

"Thanks a bunch Relena. See you tomorrow."

"Yea you too." 

__

(Why do I even bother with these kinds of dates? It's not as I'm going to met Mr. Right.)

"I might as well try to get some sleep."

With that Relena lie down and fell upon a light somber.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note:

Hey, thank you so much for the reviews. I appreciate a lot. So what do you think so far. Who was with Relena at the beginning of the chapter while she was playing Tennis. What did the little girl say to April to get her so upset. And what was that horrible day that Relena mention? I guess your just going to have to find out by reading. Lols, don't worry, soon enough, everything will be revealed about Relena's past mistakes. 

Till next time

xoxo


	6. Chapter 5

**__**

Past Mistakes

Chapter 5

_______ = People's thoughts

___________________________________________________________

(Relena's POV)

"At what time exactly were we supposed to meet them again, Hilde?" I asked while looking at my watch for the hundredth time. 

"Actually they never gave us a time to meet. We just agreed on meeting at this restaurant tonight." Hilde replied nervously. 

I was about to shoot her right there and then. However, I counted to ten slowly and turned around to face her directly. "So basically, you're telling me that you just met two guys last night, planned this double date, and you never asked what time we should meet?"

After a minute of silence Hilde turned around, so she wasn't facing me and replied,

"Maybe."

"I can't believe this." I turned around to face the street once again. Hoping and praying that our mysterious bachelors would be walking down the street as we speak. At least that way we can start this crazy night and get it over with. 

"Come on Lena, cheer up. I can promise you after tonight, you're going to be thanking me for bringing you on the crazy date." 

I turned back around to look at Hilde, like she was crazy. "Do you actually suspect me to thank you after this? The only thing that I will be thanking you will be that you wasting my night going out with these two strangers, when I could be at home with my daughter."

There are times when I get so frustrated with this girl. Even though I know she's trying to help me out.

"Who ever said they were complete strangers?" Hilde asked after a moment of silence.

"What kind of blind date is this, if I already know him?" I yelled at her. 

"Well just because you know him, doesn't mean you really know him."

I liked at her like she had completely lost it. "What do you mean by that?"

"Let just say that even though you know the guy doesn't mean you know what's his interests are. Or what he does for fun. Let's just say you know the basics of the mysterious guy."

"I have no idea what you're up to Hilde, but whatever you have planned in that head of yours better stop." I answered coolly yet dangerously. It has finally hit me what was going on. Hilde had somehow come up with another wacky plan of hers. And somehow, I was the poor soul that was part of this plan. 

"Just trust me on this one Relena." Hilde pleaded.

"Fine, I will. But I'm warning you Hilde, nothing bad better happened." With that we both looked upon the street waiting for our 'dates'.

________________________________________________________________________

(10 minutes later)

"There they are!" Hilde exclaim excitedly.

I looked around trying to pin point our dates. However, with no success, I just waited until they appeared. 

"Hey Duo, we're over here!" Hilde yelled out.

"Duo?" I asked kind of shocked. 

"I told you they weren't complete strangers." Hilde replied while waving Duo and his friend over to where we were standing. 

Wait a second, if Duo is here with a friend. And they aren't strangers. Then that means the only other person who I know is friends with Duo is….. I looked up to see Duo and Heero both standing if front of us. _I thought Hilde was joking about going out with them!_

"We were starting to get worry that you boys decided not to show up." I heard Hilde responded to Duo.

"Yes, we too weren't sure as to what time we were suppose to show up either. So we do apologize if we kept you girls waiting."

"Ah, but you didn't keep us waiting to long." I looked at Hilde and just shook my head gently. _Liar_ I looked up and saw Heero looking directly as me. Realizing I still had to greet the two. "How have you been Mr. Maxwell?" 

Duo turned to look at me and smiled. "No need for formalities Relena. After all, we're here for a good time."

"Yes, you are right, Duo. Please forgive me." I responded embarrass. Then I looked up at Heero and asked," And what about you Heero, how have you been? Are you feeling better?"

Heero just looked at me and responded, "I'm fine."

"Well then, I suggest we go then?" Duo asked.

"Yes." Hilde replied as the two took each others hands and walked onward to the restaurant with me and Heero tagging alone. 

___________________________________________________________________

"So that's how both Heero and I became the best of friends." Duo answered. 

"That is quite interesting," Hilde replied." If you excuse me, I must use go to the lady's room." 

__

Yes I to, would have to think that the story was interesting. So they were roommates. That must've been interesting four years. 

After a while, Hilde had returned. It was when I decided to look around the restaurant. It was a decent restaurant. 

We were about done with dinner. It basically seemed like Hilde and Duo had talked to one another the whole time and had a good time. While both Heero and I just sat, ate and listened to them both.

Then we heard music playing in the background. We all turned around and saw a small band playing music, with a couple of couples dancing. Both Duo and Hilde looked at each other and smiled. They both got up and went to the dance floor. Leaving myself alone with Heero

"They sure look cute together." I had said mostly to myself.

"I suppose they do." Heero had responded.

I turned around to look at him. For some odd reason, I started to laugh. I laughed even harder when I realized that Heero was looking at me like I completely lost it. Shaking my head I got up and offered my hand. "Would you care to dance with me?" I asked as politely as I could.

Looking at my hand he took it and responded," With pleasure."

Once we reached our destination, I put my hands on top of his shoulders while he put his hands on my hips. We both started to glide through the dance floor. For some strange reason, it felt so right, just dancing there in his arms. 

Once the song had ended, we went back to our sits with Duo and Hilde following behind. 

_____________________________________________________________________

We had paid for our bill and we were walking toward our cars. I was about to open the door to my car when I heard Hilde yell my name. I turned around to face her.

"Relena, you have a flat tire." she responded.

"That can't be. I just had my tires checked about a month ago." 

"Well, sorry to say, but I'm certain it's flat." Duo agreed while getting up from the tire. "Open the trunk, both Heero and I can fix it."

"You don't have to. I do know how to fix a tire, Duo." I responded while opening the trunk to get the spare. 

"Yes, I bet you do know. However, I would have to think it might be uncomfortable for you to change a tire when you're wearing a dress."

I looked down and remembered that I did wear a dress. So I moved aside so Duo was able to take the tire out. However, he stopped and turned around to face me. "For someone whose suppose to know how to change a tire, they surely forgot the number one rule."

"That would be what?" I asked getting impatiently.

"You need a spare." Duo asked smirking at the surprised face I was making.

"You got to be joking. I swear I had a spare!" I yelled.

"Actually you did." I heard Hilde whispered. 

"Hilde, what do you mean I did?" I asked nervously.

"I kind of used it last week when I realized my tire was flat."

"Hilde, why didn't you tell me?" 

"I'm sorry Relena, I was going to put a new one eventually, without you realizing it."

"Okay, calm down ladies. I'm sure I have a spare somewhere in my car." With that Duo took off towards his car. However, when he returned, he didn't seem too pleased.

"Okay, so maybe I don't have a spare."

"Great, what am I suppose to do now?" I asked, getting worried that it was getting late.

"Look, our apartment isn't to far from here. So I'll drive there and get the spare Heero has in his car and come back. Does it sound like a plan?" Duo asked.

I turned around to face Heero. "Do you mind Heero?" Heero just shake his head in the no response.

"Good and Hilde do you mind coming with me to keep me company?"

"Of course Duo." Hilde replied, while walking with Duo towards his car.

"Heero, you're going to stay here and protect Relena from danger." Duo called over his shoulder.

With that they drove off, leaving both Heero and I alone.

Realizing that it was getting colder, I open the doors to my car and turned around to Heero. "Do you mind if we wait inside my car, until they come back?"

"No," this was his only response.

__

This is going to be an interesting wait.

_______________________________________________________________________

(Inside Duo's Car)

"So do you think they realize what we did?" Hilde asked quietly to Duo.

"Nah, most likely not." Duo responded to Hilde confidently.

Hilde turned around to see Duo's spare. Smiling she turned back around and took out the knife from her purse. 

"I'm kind of surprised Relena didn't ask me why I took so long in the bathroom. I didn't really realize she parked so far from the restaurant."

Laughing, Duo looked at the clock, which said 10:20 p.m. So how many minutes should be drive around and then go back to give them the spare?"

Smiling evilly, Hilde responded, "We can always run out of gas by accidentally, which wastes more time."

Laughing Duo looked over at her, "Sometimes I wonder how you and Relena became friends. I kind of have sympathy for her if you always do these crazy plans of yours."

"Hey, what are best friends for. After all, you only decided to help me because you want Heero to be happy as well."

Smiling Duo just drove on. "Let's give them two hours maximum. 

"Deal, I call Relena soon to tell her about our little dilemma."

"Okay, during that time being, do you want to catch a movie?"

"My pleasure."

With that done, they both proceed to the movie cinema, for a late night movie.

________________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes:

Okay I tried to make this longer. It's a tad bit longer, but I'm getting there. Thank you for all the reviews. And I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I can say the next chapter is going to be about a conversation Relena has with Heero. So it may be short, but I might decide to add more. I don't know yet.

xoxo


	7. Chapter 6

****

Past Mistakes

Chapter 6

_________________Relena's OVA________________

"You do realize they probably won't be coming back for some time?" I turned around to face Heero, puzzled by what he just mentioned.

"What do you mean by that? They're coming back eventually with the spare."

"Except, eventually, for Duo is forever." Heero replied casually while walking away from the car to the nearby park.

"I still don't get it," I whispered quietly to myself. That's when I realized he was walking away from me. "Hey where are you going?" I shouted at him.

Yet he still kept on walking onward toward the park. Neither responding to my question nor looking back at me he just kept on walking. 

"How rude," I exclaimed to myself more than to him. I walked around to the front of the car and sat on top of the hood. Looking back and forth, I realized that I was all alone. I felt a chill run up my arms. I looked back and saw Heero's form disappear into the path of the park. 

It was then when I started to hear noises all around me. I looked around the parking lot only to be calmed down once again, realizing it was nothing. However, that feeling didn't last long. 

About I minute I heard quiet footsteps heading in my directions. "Whose there?" I shouted out.

Nothing. 

"What are you going to do Relena?" I looked back at the park. _Okay Relena, lets' go over you options here, shall we wait here inside the car and wait for Duo and Hilde to return. On the other hand, I could run after Heero and stay with him like a nice little girl._

It was right there and then when I made my choice when I heard a cat screeched and footsteps coming closer. Taking the second choice, I got up from the car and started to run towards the park. _Relena girl, sometimes I wonder how we even get ourselves into these kind of situations. Well I suppose it's perfect to way to end a horrible night. Being scared to death alone in the parking lot, with nothing to protect you. Which by the way is smart._

It was until I was walking through the park that I realized I had known clue as to where Heero might have walked to. _Great, just great!_

"Heero? Heero, where are you?" I started to shout. I walked around a little bit more until I felt a hand wrap around my neck and cover my mouth so I couldn't yell out for help.

"I don't know who this Heero guy is missy, but I can bet you that he won't be you knight in shining armor." a stranger replied into my ear. At this point, I started to struggle out of the man's grip. However, I stop, realizing I was no match.

"That's a good girl. Don't struggle. I'm just going to bring someplace to visit someone." the stranger repeated. He started to push me farther into the park's shadows. Tears started to run down my cheek. _Someone or anyone help me! Please! Heero, where are you. I need your help._

** **

_________________Heero's OVA________________

I had decided to take a break and sit down upon one of the benches through out the park. Wondering and pondering about tonight's events. _I always knew he was up to something when he asked me to go on a double date with him. Yet I couldn't put my finger on it until he drove off with Hilde. _I looked up at the sky and saw the stars shinning brightly. Smirking slightly, I lay back against the bench and relaxed a little.

__

It's almost been a month since the accident. I looked back up and started to think about that day that changed my life. 

__

___________________________FLASHBACK________________________________

"Look Duo, I need to practice. I know I promised I would go out to the bar with you." I looked around the street before walking across. When I had crossed successfully, I started toward my apartment that was a couple of blocks down. 

"Can't we talk about this later Duo? I'm tired and stressed." A couple of seconds went by before I was able to continue. "Look if it makes you feel any better, we can go out tomorrow night and I'll pay." I waited patiently for him to respond. About a minute went by before he agreed. "Thanks Duo, I'll see you tomorrow then. I heard a click before closing my cell phone off as well. I continued on my walk towards my apartment. I stopped occasionally to look at the shop windows. That when I found a box of donuts in the bakery window. I went in and bought them, knowing that they were Duo's favorite.

I was about to cross the street once again, but stopped when I had a bad feeling about something. I turn my head a couple of times to make sure it was safe to cross. Deciding it was nothing, I started to cross it. 

Yet, I never made it across the street that day.

About halfway there, I heard a screeched heading towards my direction. I turned to my right, and before I knew it, I was on the ground, hurting. My whole body was hurting. People surrounded me, telling me to stay awake. I also remember someone shouting to get that license plate number. 

However, I was informed later on, that no one was able to get the number. For the car had disappeared as quickly as it appeared. 

It was a couple of hours later when I awoke in a hospital's room with Duo at my side. He was asking me thousand of questions per minute. It was at that moment when I was grateful of having a friend like Duo around. 

That was when the doctor had instructed me a week after I was released from the hospital that I wasn't able to play Tennis ever again. I was still using crutches for my right leg that seemed that it had injured more in the accident.

My whole world seemed like it had stopped at the exact point. He had to be joking. However, I knew he wasn't. Tennis has been my passion every since I was old enough to hold a racket. 

The doctor affirmed me that there was one thing I could do if I wished to play tennis again. I had looked up at him with hope in my eyes. I was willing do to anything that would help me play. He told me he knew a great therapy center that might help me recover from this.

I told him I would do anything. Therefore, he told me he would call and create an appointment at the center and later would call me and inform me about it. 

____________________END OF FLASHBACK_______________________

I looked down at my right leg. I did have to conclude that it did hurt at times when I run on it. Yet the leg exercises I've been doing have been helping me. 

I turned slightly, when I noticed a rustle in the nearby bushes. I could have sworn I heard struggling as well. Yet, as fast as it came, it was gone. Dismissing that thought, I continue just sitting around.

After 10 minutes, I decided to go back to the car and wait with Relena. _Relena….._ that name. It was the same name that I couldn't stop thinking of. I had either dreamed during the night or thought about it during the day. _What is it about her, that makes her so different from the rest. _Shaking my gently, I decided to get rid of those thoughts and proceed to the car. 

I stopped about halfway, when I got a bad feeling about something. Not liking what I was sensing, I decided to run back to the car to make sure everything was okay. 

I now regret ever leaving the stupid car. Relena was nowhere in sight. _Where could she have gone._ Plus, the gut feeling, is becoming more powerful and I could defiantly tell something wasn't right. 

It was right there and then when I finally sensed someone calling out for help. _Who is that? It's so weird, its like they're yelling out for help through their mind. Is it you Relena, are you calling me to help you. Please, tell me, where you are? _I looked all over the parking lot. To no avail, I saw nothing. It was then when I realized my mistake. _The noises from the bushes! _

I turned around and ran back to the park, determined to find out what was going on.

_____________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes,

Hey everyone, sorry it took me awhile before posting the new chapter. School work is getting heavier by the minute. I know it's short, and I'm sorry. I just wanted to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thank you everyone who reviewed. Please keeping reviewing. And if anyone got any ideas tell me. Plus, I've been thinking of doing some kind of poll in the near future. 

It's just going to be a question either about the story or chapter. So here's the first one.

Question Number 1: Who do you think the stranger might be? 

Yeah, not really creative, but hopefully it will in the future.

Bbye


	8. Chapter 7

****

Past Mistakes

Chapter 7

…….. = People's thoughts

Relena's POV

It's been about 5 minutes the most that we've been walking. It was at this point when I had stopped struggling. To me, all that it seemed like was that we have been walking in a huge circle. I never thought about how big this park was until tonight. As an added bonus, it didn't help that I was wearing high heels as well. By this time tomorrow, I'm going to have some major blisters.

Finally, we stopped in front of the park's lake. I was kind of surprised, thinking he would go somewhere more secretive. Then again, not many people decide to take a stroll in the park at midnight either.

I took a quick glance around my surroundings and saw that it was just the two of us. I turn around to face my captor.

"As much as I loved this stroll in the park, I really must be getting back to my car. After all, my friends should be returning with the spare. And if I'm not there to greet them, they'll be coming after me." I said calmly. I looked closely at his face, trying to see some sort of reaction. However, the one I got wasn't the one I had hoped for.

Smiling as gently as he could he replied, "Don't worry about that princess, I'll soon let you go. However, my boss gave me orders to keep you here for a tad bit until he arrives to give you some sort of directions."

"Directions? What kind of directions as you talking about?"

"Don't know and I really don't care either. I only care about myself and only myself. So whatever the boss has for you is your problem."

__

Great, what have I gotten myself into this time. I looked around once more before sitting in front of the lake, awaiting for these mysterious directions.

Just then a group of men were walking toward our direction from afar. I got up quickly and was about to ran away, but then remembered that I was still being held captive. I turned around slowly to face him to see if they were the same men we were waiting for. The only response I got was a nod from his head.

Once they had arrived they stopped and stared. It was then when my captor stepped out in front and said, "Code number 409 reporting."

A tall man stepped out of the group. I supposed it must have been the leader or the boss. "Good work 409, I see you brought the girl with you. You are dismissed and you can wait in the car."

"Thank you sir." With that, my captor left me alone without even looking back at me.

I turned aback around to face the new group of men. I looked at each one, trying to see if I could recognize at least one. I couldn't.

"Aright Miss. Peacecraft, lets get down to work shall we. I could tell you look tired. So I'll make this quick and easy."

"Alright," I responded.

"You have a client named Heero Yuy, am I correct?" the man asked.

"Yes, I do have a client by that name." I answered slowly, while trying to figure out what they wanted.

"You are to make sure Heero Yuy never plays tennis ever again. These are your new orders and you are assumed to follow them through. It doesn't matter how you accomplish this goal. Just as long as you do accomplish it." The man answered.

"You're kidding me right?" I asked in disbelief. Yet, just by looking on the look of their faces they weren't. "I won't do it. Heero Yuy is my client, and I follow through with the promises I made with them. And I had promised Heero Yuy that I would help him get better, so he can continue to play tennis." I yelled at them.

"I'm afraid you have no choice but to follow orders Miss. Peacecraft." the man said calmly, like he already dealt people like me before.

"Oh really, and what would happened if I disagree with this order of yours?" I asked gently.

"Let's just say you're going to lose something very precious to you very soon then."

"I have nothing that would be worth me losing if I don't help Mr. Yuy. A promise is a promise. And I Relena Peacecraft does not hold back on my promises."

"You are to follow through with the orders Miss. Peacecraft, that was what I was suppose to report. However, if we find out that you have been disobeying these orders then we shall come back and warn you for the final time. Afterwards you could choice to accept the consequences or go through with the order. It's up to you Miss. Peacecraft."

With that done and said the group walked away from my position, leaving me all alone. _ Just calm down Relena, there is nothing that they can do or say from changing my mind. Especially considering the fact that I have nothing valued to lose. Right? _Nodding in agreement, I started to walk back to the car.

**__**

In the shadows

"Alright Relena, if that's how you want to play then so be it. Just watch your back from now on. Because I'm not going to lose. I never lost once, and I'm not going to start now." the man said while watching Relena walk away.

"Maybe it's about time I'll start pitching in taking care of our daughter. I know your going to have a laugh about that." the man continued to stared until Relena's form disappeared into the forest night.

"Yet, I'm going to have the last laugh dearest. Either way I'll win. If you agree, I will achieve my goal. And if you disagree, then I can't wait to see the look on your face when I take full custody of the girl." Smiling gently the man turned around and walked backed to his car.

"Just you wait. I'll win either way." laughing all the way back.

Relena's POV

I was almost near to the parking lot when I a voice.

"Where have you been?"

I turned around to come face to face with no other than Heero Yuy himself.

"I decided to take a stroll in the park."

"At twelve o'clock at night?" he asked not believing in my story.

Not wanting him to know about my little encounter I replied," Yes, and if it doesn't make a difference, I got bored waiting around. I mean after all, you weren't the greatest company either."

The only response I got was him staring right back at me. Before I got the chance to continue my way back to the car he gently whispered," Are you all aright?"

"What," I asked kind of confused by what he meant.

"I asked if you were all right. You seemed kind of shaken up."

For the first time in my entire life, Heero Yuy actually seemed to care about my well being. Smiling as softly as I could, I had replied yes. So we both turned around and started to walk back to the car.

While we were waiting around for Duo and Hilde's return, I finally had the chance to learn more about Heero. Where he grew up, learn about his family, why he wanted a career in tennis and etc.

It was at that point, that I finally saw the real Heero Yuy. The same Heero Yuy that Duo had mentioned to me.

The Heero Yuy I promised to help play tennis once again.

__

And I will keep my promise to Heero. No matter what happens, Heero Yuy will play Tennis once again. Even if it kills me.

Author's Notes

Okay, I know it has been awhile since I updated and I do apologize for that. However, school work has been piling up on me since it is almost over. And I do apologize for this chapter being short once again. But I do promise to have the next chapter much longer and enjoyable. Thank you for all who reviewed for chapter 6. Many answers that you wonder will be answered before the story ends. All I can say is be patient and keep reviewing with your opinions. Especially when I gave you guys a BIG clue in this chapter.

Thanks again for those who reviewed. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Especially with all these essays and etc.

XOXO


	9. Author's Block

Author's Block!!!

Hey everyone, here is a question. It's time to have Heero and Relena fall madly in love with each other. And I need an opinion as to where their very first date should be.

Should it be….

A) Dinner at an expensive restaurant

B) Movies and a dinner

C) Picnic at the beach / and fireworks afterwards

D) Moonlight dinner / walk in a park

Please tell me what you would prefer to see in the next chapter and what ever one has the most votes will be the one I'll write about.

PLEASE VOTE!!!!!

I'll try to get the chapter up by next week!!!

xoxo


	10. Chapter 8

****

Past Mistakes

Chapter 8

**__**

(Relena's POV)

It's been a week since the accident from the park. Yet it still bothered me that someone was out there, trying to destroy Heero's life. It's not like I cared much about him or anything. It's just that he is my patient and I have obliged myself of curing him. **_Then again Relena old girl, you could never lie and actually expect to get away with it. _**I looked out the window and saw the rain drops fall from the sky. I was kind of upset with the weather lately. It has been raining five days straight.

Turning back to my desk, I tried to finish the paper work Dorothy had sent me early that day.

FLASHBACK

__

"You are to make sure Heero Yuy never plays tennis ever again. These are your new orders and you are assumed to follow them through. It doesn't matter how you accomplish this goal. Just as long as you do accomplish it." The man answered.

"You're kidding me right?" I asked in disbelief

FLASHBACK ENDS

__

What is it that they're after you for Heero? What have you done to anger them so much? I turned back around to face the window. I gently laid my hand upon the window, using it as a supporter.

FLASHBACK

__

"Oh really, and what would happened if I disagree with this order of yours?" I asked gently.

"Let's just say you're going to lose something very precious to you very soon then."

"I have nothing that would be worth me losing if I don't follow your little orders.. A promise is a promise. And I Relena Peacecraft do not hold back on my promises."

FLASHBACK ENDS

What on earth can they threaten to take from me anyways? Sighing gently once again, I turned back around to face the papers that I left undone. I collected them all and quickly stuck them into a folder. I lean back against my chair and closed my eyes, blocking myself from the whole world.

It was then when I heard a light tap from my office door. "Yes?" I responded with my eyes still shut.

I heard the door slowly open and light footsteps entering the room, closing the door behind them firmly.

It probably had been a minute of silence and I once again asked," Yes?"

My only response was complete silence. I slowly opened my eyes to see a shadow standing in front of me. Smiling gently, I responded," It's you."

"What do you mean you have no idea where he is!" Hilde yelled.

"I don't know, he told me he was going on a jog and be back later on." Duo responded as quickly as he could, as he backed away from the girl who was about to kill him most likely.

"Duo, I know Heero is weird, but I know he wouldn't run in jeans and a button up shirt and take his car to go on a RUN!"

Duo stop abruptly when he felt his back against the wall. Knowing he was trapped, he had to think of a way to get away from Hilde's wrath. All he could think of was keep silent and pray that Hilde would eventually calm down.

"Duo, how could you let him go so easily. We had this whole night perfectly planned out!" Hilde continued to yell at him. "I mean seriously, candle light dinner on a cruise boat you have all to yourself, is so romantic. However, you let our prisoner loose. Now his gone for god knows how long!"

"Will sorry do anything to calm you dome?" Duo asked gently, hoping she would calm down before she cause any damage to his apartment or to himself.

"Let's just say, if you don't find Heero less than 2 hours, you won't be having a peaceful night."

"Roger that." Duo replied while rushing out the door with Hilde on his heels. _Heero, buddy, where-ever you have gone, it better not have been out of this town! _Duo prayed silently to himself.

"It's you." I replied to the dark figure.

There standing in dark blue jeans with a sky blue shirt was no other than Heero Yuy. I could see his muscular chest from the first three buttons that were undone, and his hair seemed more unruly, yet more mysterious. Then there were his eyes. It's like his eyes can pierce a hole right through you.

We stood like that for about another 5 minutes until I had the courage to speak again. "Why are you here Heero? Remember, today I gave you the day off to relax at home and do something fun."

Just like before, he just stood there, watching me. It was when I was about to speak again, he moved. He didn't move much, but I suppose for Heero Yuy, it was a start.

It was then when I realized that he had his right hand behind his back. He slowly pulled the hand in front to confront me with a single red rose and a little while card attach to it.

I looked up at him silently surprised by his actions. I slowly took the rose from his hand and unattached the card from the flour. I gently put the rose upon my desk, fearing it might break if I were to do anything else with it. With shaky hands, I began to open the letter and read it's context.

****

Relena,

You done so much for me in the past few weeks we known each other. And now is the time to show my appreciation of what you have done. Please head towards Gale woods Park and head straight to the lake.

Heero

I looked up quickly to noticed that Heero was no longer there. I quickly got up and grabbed for my belongings and head straight to my car. Taking the rose with me.

It was about 10 minutes later when I finally reached the park and I ran as quickly as I could towards the lake. _What is he up to? _I thought to myself, shocked by all means that he would to do this. Why was it that my heart was pounding so much and why was I scared.? So many questions ran through my mind as I continued to run.

I had finally reached the lake and was about to call out for Heero when I stopped abruptly.

"Oh my god." I silently said.

There, laying in front of myself was a blanket with a picnic basket and two candles burning in the middle. The scent of lavender filled the air. There was also pedals of red roses scattered around the blanket. I looked down upon my red rose and held on tightly to it. I walked forward slowly, dumbstruck of what was going on.

I slightly kneeled in front of the blanket, looking around the surroundings.

"Do you like it?" a voiced whispered from behind.

I turned around quickly to see Heero standing behind me. I got up slowly to come face to face with him.

"I don't understand." I whispered.

A frowned appeared on his face. "You don't like it then."

I gently grabbed hold of his hand and placed it in front of us. I turned his palm face up and started to circle around it with my other hand.

"I love it." I whispered while looking up to his face.

For the second time in my life, I saw him smile slowly, looking down upon my form. It was then when I looked into his eyes.

It was right there, when I saw a movement of emotion in his cold eyes.

"Shall we then?" He asked looking at the blanket before us.

"Lead the way Mr. Yuy." I responded as he took my hand into his large ones.

"Call me Heero."

"As long as you can me Relena." I smiled at him.

Author's Notes

Okay here is chapter 8. I hoped you like it. Thinking so much for voting about the date thing. As you can tell C won with D right behind it. However, I might mix it a little bit of both into one. Instead of being at the beach I decided to bring them to the lake and then in the next chapter do the firework. And for the ppl who choice a & b, I'll combine those two when it comes for Duo and Hilde's date. I think I might do a couple more scenes of those two as well.

Please update and thank you everyone who reviewed before. I appreciate it a lot!!!


	11. Chapter 9

****

Past Mistakes

Chapter 9

Relena's POV

The night was running quite smoothly than expected. The dinner was perfect. Homemade meatballs and spaghetti was absolutely delicious. I never would have guessed Heero being the cooking type. Then again, I really don't know much about him.

I looked up and saw Heero looking across the lake. I turned towards the lake to see two white swans swimming across the lake together. The weather was perfect, not a single cloud in the sky. It wasn't too cold nor was it too hot either. The temperature was perfect. The moon and stars visible for the first time after many days which was definitely helping out the situation. Their bright gleam gave the lake this clear blue view which was absolutely breath taking. This was definitely a Kodak moment.

Smiling gently, I turned back around to face Heero. It was then I realized that he too was looking directly at me.

"The dinner was delicious. How did you learn to cook like that?" I asked quietly, hoping he would tell me a little bit more about himself.

"Actually, to tell you the truth, I just turned onto the lifetime channel and watched one of the cooking shows, " he replied.

I locked eyes with him, and saw that he was being dead serious. It was then when I started to laugh my head off. Never in a million years would I picture Heero Yuy watching the Lifetime channel. Especially the cooking episodes.

Then again, not many men would confess to watching Lifetime either.

Once I calmed down, I looked back at Heero to see him once again facing the lake.

"I'm sorry," I said, hoping I didn't angry him in any way.

He turned his head slowly, facing me and smiled. It wasn't a plain smile either, it was genuine.

"Don't apologize," he responded.

It was then when I started to look at his features. I would have to say, he was probably one of the most attractive man I ever laid my eyes upon.

Blushing furiously, I turned my head quickly to the side.

"You know, for someone who doesn't seem to get embarrass easily, you sure do get embarrass easily." I heard him reply.

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" I asked turning to face him once again.

Shaking his head once he replied with a never mind.

Never in my life have I met someone who was so damn confusing. Someone who was so damn mysterious. Someone who I couldn't stop thinking of. What was this guy doing to me.

"So what sparked you into going into the profession of Physical Therapy?" he asked.

"Just the idea of helping people I suppose." I responded.

"So how come you didn't become a doctor instead?"

Once again, I turned towards him and smile. "Would you believe that I hate the sight of blood and that I might faint because of it?"

It was his turn to laugh. "I suppose I might believe it." However, he became serious once again.

"I know I shouldn't be asking this, but it has been bugging me since I met you."

I looked at him suspiciously, trying to think of anything he might want to ask about myself.

"What is it?" I asked slowly.

"Why did you quit Tennis?" he asked calmly and smoothly.

My eyes became large with surprised. My breath started to come quicker. My mind was bobbling with many memories for the past. _Tennis, the one topic and sport I had always hope to forget._

"Relena?" I heard Heero ask. It was then when I noticed him holding me by my arms, shaking me gently.

"I'm sorry," I responded, once I regained my senses.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." he replied and removed his hands from my arms. Taking the warmth and security I felt with them away.

"No, its okay. You aren't the first person to ask me." I saw the memories quickly pass through my head. Shaking my head gently, I could feel the tears slipping through my eyelids.

I didn't want to cry in front of him. That was probably the last thing I wanted to do.

However, the next set of events will forever surprise me. Slowly, I felt a pair of arms circle around my waist and pull me toward a strong firm chest.

I looked up towards Heero and questioned him with my eyes. He smiled upon myself and held me tighter.

Feeling secure and safe at that point of time, I started to cry and cry.

****

Once I had calmed down, he pulled me away from his chest and smiled again.

"Better?" he asked.

I shook my head, responding yes.

Smiling, he lean back taking me with him. We both stared back at the lake enjoying each other's company.

I heard a sound afar. We both looked up to hear a boom and a spectacular sight a second later.

"Happy July 4th Relena," Heero whispered into my ear.

I turned around to face him, and stared at him. I pushed him down upon the ground with myself on top.

He looked up at me surprised written over his face. I slowly lowered myself and gave him a gentle kiss upon his lips and parted. "Happy July 4th too, Heero," I responded back.

I stood up and faced the lake, enjoying the fireworks.

I felt his presences behind me, and I turned around to face him once again.

Whatever presence was there that night, I will be holy thankful for the rest of my love.

Because it was at that moment, when looking deeply into Heero Yuy's eyes, that I realized that I loved him.

I love Heero Yuy.

And somehow, somewhere, I knew by looking into his eyes that he too, how some sort of feeling for me as well.

And because of that, we both slowly leaned toward each other for another kiss with the red, white and blue fireworks in the back round.

Author's Notes

Well here's chapter 9!!! I hope you like it and sorry for being short, but I thought that I would keep in short and simple and romantic. Thank you for reviewing and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible

Please review and tell me what you think!!!

xoxo


	12. Chapter 10 Part 1

****

Past Mistakes

Chapter 10

(Part 1)

(Okay this chapter is mostly a catch up chapter with added features. Basically it's a review of all the chapters with added scenes or new thoughts or sayings. This is all thought by Relena! )

I can't explain how it happened.

I can't explain when it happened.

I can't even explain why it happened.

However, I can explain the aftermath. Ever since the late night picnic at the park, the relationship between Heero and I have expanded to a secretive romantic one. No one has yet to figure out that Heero and I are a couple. No one has yet to notice our late nights talks and walks. No one yet has to notice the kisses and hugs after work.

If someone were to tell me Heero Yuy was a kind loving soul when I first met him, I wouldn't have believed them. However, after this past week, I would have to change my mind.

Heero Yuy is kind.

Heero Yuy is caring.

Heero Yuy is handsome.

Heero Yuy is gentle.

Heero Yuy is one of a kind.

Heero Yuy is the one who capture my heart.

Heero Yuy is the one who can break my heart into two.

I turned off the television and got up from the couch. I walked slowly to the bathroom. I took out my tooth paste and my tooth brush and proceed with my nightly brushing.

I looked up to face the mirror and the reflection starring back at me wasn't my own. Instead of seeing sea blue eyes, I saw Prussian blue eyes starring back. They both looking mysterious and cold, and yet they hold a gently soul and a painful past.

I spit the toothpaste back out and grab a towel to wash my face.

I took the nearby brush and started to count my 100 strokes of brushing. I looked back up at the mirror and instead of seeing honey blonde I saw dark brown unruly hair. While brushing, I realized that it didn't matter how many times I brushed it, the hair would never be tamed.

I dropped the brush back on the counter and walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway. I stopped quietly in front of April's room and peeked in. She was sound asleep and by the looks of it having a good dream. I walked in as quietly as I could and went to her bed. I pushed the covers up to her neck and saw Ruffed, her stuffed toy dog right in-between her arms. Smiling gently, I bent down and gave her a kiss on her forehead. I walked back out and stopped at the door.

FLASHBACK

"You have a younger sister?" Heero asked while looking at the picture of April on my desk.

Looking up from the document I was reading I shook my head gently.

"Then who is she?" Heero asked eyeing me.

"That girl in that photograph is April Peacecraft, and she is my 5 year old daughter." I replied calmly while looking at Heero's face for any sort of reaction. Yet again, he seems to surprise me because all I got was nothing.

"I see," he replied putting the photo frame back down.

I returned back to my document and it was probably five minutes later he asked something else.

"May I see her?"

I looked back up and asked, "Who?"

"Your daughter, April," he replied.

"You want to met her?" I asked kind of surprised.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Of course, she must be just like her mother kind and caring."

I smiled back at him but then frowned. There was one thing that has been bugging me.

"Why haven't you asked who the father was?"

He only smiled again and shook his head slightly. "Because I know you."

"What?" I asked kind of dumb fooled.

Shaking his head slowly he started to walk out of my office. But before he left, he whispered just loud enough so I could hear, "Once your ready to talk about it, I'm here to listen."

And he walked out of the door leaving me alone starring at the picture of April.

Flash Back Ends

"Why didn't you ask?" I whispered to myself more than to anyone else, closing the door behind me.

I walked silently to my bed roomed and turn on the lights. Walking towards the closet and taking out a pair of sweats and a tank top to sleep in. Once I was dressed I quietly walked towards the window and sat down upon the ledge.

I would never had thought my life would end up like this. I had always dreamt the perfect life I would had when I was younger. Getting the perfect career and settling down with Mr. Right and have a bundle of kids and grandkids.

A light laugh escaped through my mouth. What a joke that was. Nothing but the total opposite happened.

I felt a slight shiver run down my spine when I thought of the past and their result of it. Smiling again I thought about the bonus.

I would never have had April or met Heero.

Heero…..

I still remember the first day I had ever met him. Then again, I would suppose I should start from the beginning of that day.

Flash Back

"I'm defiantly going to be late. Then again, I suppose it won't make that big of a difference. Une hasn't really given me any specific client to work on." I replied confidently, while looking at the dash board of my car.

I parked the car in my reserved park in front of the Physical Therapy building grabbing my brief case from the back seat.

I saw a person also crossing the parking lot. He seemed shy yet mysterious. With his unruly brown hair hanging all over his face. His eyes down cast to the floor. I also realized that he wasn't straight either.

I walked as quickly as I could toward the front of the building entering by the front door. I waved quickly at Mr. Suburban, the local security guard.

I looked back down at my watch and knew that I was probably going to get another long lecture from Une about being at work on time.

"Une is going to kill me," I said out loud still looking down upon my watch.

The next second after I was catch midair from my mysterious savior. I looked up and saw a guy with violet eyes that seemed to own a foot long braid.

"Whoa there, where's the fire?" he asked smiling down at me with a small chuckle.

I could feel my face to beat red and I stood up quickly and apologized. "I'm so sorry. However, I must be going. I'm late as it is." without waiting for a reply, I started to walk away from the stranger.

"It's alright, the name is Duo. Mind telling what's your name?" he asked.

I stopped and turned back to face him. Smiling I responded, "Of course, my name is Relena Peacecraft. Until next time, Duo."

I turned around hearing the elevator door opening and stepped in.

I didn't however catch the last phrase Duo had said. "So you're Relena. Maybe we will met again." Turning around the stranger Duo continue his way to the parking lot.

"I'll just pray that my buddy won't drive you insane like everyone else. " turning around slightly, Duo looked back at the elevator.

"We can only pray." Duo stopped at the front entrance until a black corvette came beside him. Hopping into the car, Duo turned to look at the driver, "So what do we do now, Heero?"

Flashback Ends

Getting back up from the ledge, I continue my walk from the window to my brief case lying against the dresser. I slowly picked it up and open it. Inside laid the folder marked Heero Yuy.

Picking it up with my hand, I turned it over. Seeing my handwriting on the other side, noting the progress we made over the past months.

Just then however, I frowned, remembering the contexts that were inside the folder.

Flashback

Name: Heero Yuy

Age: 27

Profession: Tennis Player

Eye Color: Prussian Blue

Hair Color: Brown

Weight: 135 Lbs.

Height: 5'6

Blood: Type A

Accident: Hit and Run

-Reports indicate that it was deliberate

-Reports indicate that the car had no license

-Mr. Yuy only injury was torn muscles

-Mr. Yuy must attend physical therapy for a couple of months

"A hit and run, I see. I never got a case dealing with a victim like this before." I continued to looked through the file reading off important details on Heero Yuy.

"He has been playing Tennis since he was only 8 years old. Well that's interesting."

"What's interesting" a voice asked.

I looked up to see Hilde standing beside my office door. Shaking my head slowly I motioned her inside my office. "This new client of mine."

"So you did take the offer?"

"Yes, I did. My new client was in a hit and run accident. Actually I really shouldn't say 'accident'."

I saw Hilde perked up upon hearing about the client. "I suppose that's the Police report, you have in your hands?" Hilde started to walk toward my desk.

"Actually it is." I replied cautiously.

"Well what does it say?"

I laid the file gently in front of her eyes and she scanned it quickly.

"It basically says that the driver who hit Mr. Yuy was most likely trying to kill him or was deliberately trying to hit him. Either way, the police took interest in the case and started to interview victims who were there that day. It was then, when a eye witness reported that swore that the car had increased it's speed when it spotted Mr. Yuy walking."

"Harsh, did the Police ever Id the car?"

"Sadly no they didn't. There wasn't a license on the car. Plus, no one got a good look at the driver either." I replied looking back at the file.

"If this accident was deliberately then that mean that they might come after Heero Yuy once again." Hilde replied.

"I don't think so," I answered back, while looking down at the file.

"Why not?"

"Because, the only reason why someone would want Heero Yuy out is his profession. And at this point, it seems very unlikely that he will ever play again."

"Seriously?" Hilde asked, looking at me shocked.

"Yes, the doctor's report states that his muscles are in bad shape. And not even Physical Therapy might not help them back into shape. However, the doctors didn't want to give up hope. So the sent Heero Yuy to us. " I said facing Hilde.

"I see," was her only response.

Looking back down, I only felt a ache in my chest, praying that I choose the right choice.

It was right afterwards when I met Heero Yuy for the very first time.

Flash Back Ends

I made my way back to the bed pulling the covers back. I turned to face the night stand to see a picture of my brother Millardo and myself when we were little. I made a mental note to myself to give him a call tomorrow.

I was about to slide into bed when the phone rang.

Picking the cordless from the nightstand I proceeded to answer it, "Hello."

"Hello Relena," a voice responded on the other line.

It was there when I felt a cold shiver run down my spine.

It was the last person I ever suspected to call.

It was the last person who I ever suspected to talk to ever again.

It was the last person who I wanted to talk to.

"It has been awhile since we last talked," the voice continued.

It was the person who caused me pain.

It was the person who I blamed for my mistakes.

It was the person who I took my angry out on.

It was the person who I hated with a passion.

Yet it was the person who made time stand still and made my heart beat crazy like it was doing now.

It was him

The one guy I promised myself I would never speak or see ever again.

"Jeremy."

Author's Notes

Okay here's chapter 10 part 1. I'll try to get part 2 out by next week, with the rest of the reviews of the past chapters. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and but part 2 you should understand perfectly what's going on I hope.

I think I might end the story at 20 chapters, but I'm not certain at all.

Thank you for reviewing, and please tell me what you think.

Plus your find out very soon who Jeremy is…….


	13. Chapter 10 Part 2

****

Past Mistakes

Chapter 10

(Part 2)

(Last Time)

****

I made my way back to the bed pulling the covers back. I turned to face the night stand to see a picture of my brother Millardo and myself when we were little. I made a mental note to myself to give him a call tomorrow.

I was about to slide into bed when the phone rang.

Picking the cordless from the nightstand I proceeded to answer it, "Hello."

"Hello Relena," a voice responded on the other line. My whole body froze where it was.

"It has been awhile since we last talked," the voice continued.

It seemed like centuries later when I finally had the courage to responde back, "Jeremy."

"Ah, I see you still remembered me then?" the voice responded.

It was at that point when I could feel my anger rising and my self-esteem rise.

"To make this short and simple," he started to say," I would like to see you. Maybe we could go out to dinner or go out for a cup of coffee. Whatever you prefer would be my treat."

****

"May I ask you why would I like to do that?" I asked calmly.

"To catch up on each others lives I suppose. Then again, I suppose I have been a tad bit curious on how April been doing."

"A…Apr…April?" I asked nervously.

"Yes April, remember the child we shared through our passionate love, Relena?" the voice continued.

It was at the point my anger had risen to my boiling point.

"Passionate love, haha what a laugh," I replied sarcastically, "Now seriously, we both know logically that night was a mistake. We were both drunk and upset."

"Ouch harsh," Jeremy responded.

"Face it, it's reality and you know it," I continued gaining much needed strength.

"I suppose, however if you really want to talk about reality of the situation then lets. " Jeremy said.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask quietly and slowly.

"In reality, April is my daughter." Jeremy said.

"But..," however, Jeremy continued with his reasoning.

"But it doesn't matter how she war created either. It doesn't matter if she was a mistake. The truth of the matter is I got you pregnant and I didn't take any responsibilities before."

"So about five years later you decide to take on the responsibility of fatherhood?" I asked sarcastically.

"Okay I know I'm late, but it's better than nothing right?" Jeremy asked.

"I got so many questions to ask you, especially why now? Why now of all times do you decide to do this on me?" I asked my anger rising once again.

"Guilt I suppose," Jeremy responded then continued, "This is the reason why I would appreciate if you would take my offer of grabbing something to eat or drink. So we can speak to each other directly. What do you say Relena?"

"Fine I agree. Do you know where Webster's Café is located?" I asked.

"Yes I do,"

"Tomorrow morning at 8:00 sharp. Not a minute later, or I'm leaving." I responded firmly.

"Alright Webster's Café at 8:00 sharp, got it. See you then Relena," Jeremy said.

"Good night Jeremy," I said.

"Good night," and then I heard a click and the phone turn off.

I replaced the phone back on the nightstand thinking about the conversation. Laying back on my bed, I started to think about Jeremy.

I couldn't believe he had enough guts to call me up after all this time.

Then I thought about that night.

I laughed to myself a little, realizing the risks we took that night and results of it also. I had always considered myself to be a risk taking person. So I suppose it was my fault as well as it was Jeremy's.

I turned over to face my clock and turn on the radio that was attached to it. The song "My Immortal", by Evanescence was playing.

****

"My Immortal," I whispered.

__

I'm so tired of being here

suppressed by all of my childish fears

and if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

because your presence still lingers here

and it won't leave me alone these wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real there's just too much that time cannot erase

"Jeremy," I whispered again. I turned to face the ceiling. I could remember the first time we met. I was playing Tennis alone against the wall, when he walked up to me and asked if I minded that he joined me. I responded no.

Then came our first date. I could remember that like it was just yesterday. The rose and chocolates, then the French restaurant, the walk through the park. It was so romantic.

__

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

and I've held your hand through all of these years

but you still have all of me

Why is it I still have this lingering feeling, even after all these years and heart aches.

I could remember my first kiss with Jeremy. We had gone to the carnival as our third date and we were riding the Ferris wheel. We were on top, enjoying the view, when we saw a shooting star. We both made a wish and turned to face each other.

__

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

but now I'm bound by the life

You left behind your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real there's just too much that time cannot erase

We become a cute couple and dated for about two years. Both of us were in love and we both were also in love with the game of Tennis. We would practice every morning till midday.

Everything was going perfect.

Everyone thought we were going to get marry.

My life was perfect.

__

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

and I've held your hand through all of these years

but you still have all of me

It wasn't until we both lost the championships that we had become so depressed that night. He had invited me over and we have a couple of drinks.

And one thing led to another and I suppose we didn't even use protection that night either. I can't even remember. I defiantly wasn't on the pill either.

__

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

and though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When I finally had enough courage to tell Jeremy about my pregnancy, it was the very night I found him cheating on me with a another girl.

We argued that whole week and it was until the very end when he yelled that he had been unfaithful for about a month. It was at the point when I wanted to kill myself.

My perfect life was running down the drain.

__

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

and I've held your hand through all of these years

but you still have all of me

****

About two weeks later a friend of mine had enough courage to tell Jeremy about my pregnancy. His response was that it wasn't his child and that he didn't want nothing to do with the child.

It was at the point when my heart broke so much and my heart ache grew so much. I knew I was having a nervous breakdown.

And when the news about my pregnancy had gotten out to the public, it got even worse.

It was around that time I had joined to play in Europe for the European Tennis Championships. However, once the committee learned about my condition, I was immediately kicked out.

__

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

and I've held your hand through all of these years

but you still have all of me

It wasn't until a year later when I went back to school to get a profession in Physical Therapy. April was born and my mother generously helped me take care of her. Which till this day, I forever grateful.

Turning about around towards the radio, I turned it off and decided to get a couple of hours of sleep.

I was so anxious about meeting Jeremy tomorrow, that it was so unbelievable.

Was he going to apologize?

Did he want to meet April?

Did he want to become a father to April?

Did he miss me?

I was about to fall asleep when a thought raced past my mind. I jumped up from my laying position to a sitting position from the bed.

Only one word and only one person came to my mind.

"Heero,"

What was I going to tell him about this.

How would I explain this.

I looked out the window and prayed to God one thing.

"Don't let me screw this up, please."

Author's Notes:

Okay, chapter 10 is finally up. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get it up but I had exams to study for the last 2 weeks. Thank you for those who reviewed, I do appreciate it. And I'll try to get chapter 11 up as soon as possible now that I'm on vacation and I'll make it longer. I'll promise you that.

Please do review and tell me what you think!!

Thank you.


	14. Chapter 11

****

Past Mistake

Chapter 11

"You said what?!?!" Hilde shouted out loud.

"Keep it down," I whispered harshly.

"Well sorry if that's hard for me to do. Considering the fact you just told me you're planning to meet Jeremy in less than a hour." Hilde continued on.

"You make it sound like I'm signing up my own death warrant." I replied sarcastically.

"You might as well Relena," Hilde responded back.

I had stopped died in my tracks with both my hands in fists. _Calm down Relena, this isn't the best of time to get moody._ I slowly counted to 10 and turned around to face Hilde.

"Relena?" she asked taking a step back.

"Hilde, how long have we known each other?" I asked.

"About 5 years I suppose," she stated, looking at me suspiciously.

"Think about Hilde. After 5 years of knowing me, do you actually think I would do anything as crazy as this without thinking of the consequences that might occur after this meeting?" I asked seriously.

"I guess not," she replied.

"So why are you worrying so much," I asked.

"I don't know, maybe I'm just worry of you getting hurt again by that loser," Hilde said looking up at me.

I looked back and smiled. It's these kind of moments that remind me that I'm grateful to have Hilde as my best friend. "Don't worry about me Hilde, it's different this time."

She looked at me with a confused look on her face.

I continued, "It's not like before Hilde. It's not like I love Jeremy. The only guy I could possibly love is……"

Hilde looked up sharply and said," Is who Relena?"

"Umm…" I blushed and turned away from her.

"Relena Elizabeth Peacecraft, who is it that you love!?!? I can't believe you haven't told me or I don't even have the slightest clue!" Hilde shrieked.

"Maybe we should sit down," I replied turning back to look at her.

"Maybe we should," she finished, taking my hand to the nearest bench in the park. "Okay Relena, we're sitting, now you can spill the beans."

"Hilde you got to promise me you won't get upset," I asked looking her directly in the eye. When I saw her head shake yes and her eyes telling me she won't I continued. "Heero and I have been secretly dating for the past two months."

I could have sworn time had stopped at that exact moment. It was probably a good 5 minutes when out of no where Hilde jumped up taking me with her and hugging me to death.

"Hilde…" I gasped out between breaths. It was at that point I could hear a giggle than a chuckle and lastly a laugh. I stepped back to look at her. To my amazement she was cracking up.

"What?" I asked dumb fooled.

"I already knew that," Hilde replied once she had calmed down.

"What?" I asked, "How on earth did you know I was dating Heero?"

It was there when I caught a mischief smile on her face. The answers were finally coming and everything seemed to make sense.

"I suppose Mr. Maxwell also knows about Heero and I?"

Hilde shook her head in a yes response.

"I also suppose that you know about the little restaurant incident?" I asked walking towards Hilde.

I saw her eyes become large and her checks became red.

"The one where Heero ended up being covered in Chili sauce?" Hilde asked.

"Exactly," I responded.

……………………………....... Flash Back..................................................

__

"Heero, this restaurant is amazing. I never really tried Mexican food before." I said excitedly.

"Well I'm happy that you're enjoying this then Relena," Heero responded smiling.

It was one of those rare occasions when I would catch him smiling.

I looked around for the waiter seeing if he could being more chilling sauce for my burrito. When I had finally found one and asked, Heero had taken my hands into his. I looked up surprised and shyly.

I never noticed a different waiter coming back with a bowl of chili sauce or a flash of a camera in the back round either.

"What is it Heero?" I asked shyly.

"You're something else Relena. I never met someone like you before." he replied.

I blushed and looked down at our hands intertwined. I felt him squeeze them tighter. It was at that point when he leaned forward pulling me towards him until our lips came together.

We finally broke away from each other when we heard a scream and a waiter stumbling towards our direction with my chili sauce. Heero and I looked at him and didn't expect him to fall and having the chili sauce fly right onto Heero.

"Oh my god!" I shrieked.

The waiter quickly got up and gave Heero as many napkins as he could apologizing for the spill. I didn't even had time to get a good glimpse of the waiter with his tinted glasses and with the headband covering his hair. He turned around and left us without ever coming back.

…………………………..Flash Back Ends………………………………...................

"That was Duo!" I yelled out.

Hilde shook her head again.

"What about the carnival?" I asked.

She shook her head again.

"The bike shop?"

Hilde shook her head once again.

"The boat?"

Hilde grimaced remembering about that day. "Just so you know, Duo and I didn't planned on having Heero falling off the boat," she answered slowly.

"HILDE!!!" I shrieked. "How could you?"

"Relena, to make it simpler on you, Duo and I just thought it would be cute if you and Heero would become a couple. And when we realized that you two did hook up and decided to not tell us. Well then we decided to get payback." Hilde explained.

"I cannot believe this," I responded shaking my head.

I heard her laugh once again and said, "Believe it cause we got pictures."

"Pictures?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yea, pictures,"

"You know what, I think I should be going now," I said getting up looking at my watch. It was 10 of 8.

Hilde to got up and grab hold of my arm. I turned to face her and questioned her with my eyes. "Just be careful, all right?"

I felt my eyes soften and replied, "Yeah," I turned around and walked away. I could feel her eyes burning a hole through my back. _Plus remind myself that once this is over, I need to have a chat with her about these dates accidents._

………………………………......................................................................................

(Hilde's POV)

I watched Relena until I no longer was able to see her. Shaking my head gently I turned around and was about to walk back home when I heard my name being shouted out.

I looked around until I saw Duo and Heero walking towards me.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey Hilde," Duo replied smiling.

"Hi Hilde," Heero said looking around the park.

"Are you looking for someone Heero?" I asked.

"Yeah, have you seen or heard from Relena today? I tried calling her cell and home number but no answer." Heero responded.

"Actually, I was just talking to her." I replied looking back to the spot I was at.

"Do you know where she was heading to. I need to speak to her about something important." Heero asked nervously.

I looked at him suspiciously then I saw Duo in the back round smiling and holding his thumbs up.

"She went to Webster's café to grab a cup of coffee." I responded back.

"Thanks Hilde, I'll see you two later." Heero replied walking away from Duo and I.

"What was that about?" I asked to Duo.

"Have no idea. All he told me was he needed to speak to Relena ASAP."

I looked back to see Heero's figure too disappearing. I turned back to face Duo and frowned.

"What's wrong babe? What's the long face for?"

"I don't know Duo. There's something I'm forgetting," I replied.

"I see," he said looking down at me. "Hilde,"

"Yes," I replied looking at his mischief eyes.

"Once Heero catches up to poor lonely Relena at the café, maybe we should eavesdrop on them, and if it's not all that important, maybe a little accident may occur?" Duo asked hopefully.

It was at that point when it dawned on me what has been bugging me since Heero left.

"Crap!" I started to run towards Webster's café, with Duo right behind me.

"Umm, Hilde we don't need to run. "

"Yes we do!" I shouted back.

"Can you then explain why we must run then?" Duo asked back.

"Because our poor lonely Relena, isn't so lonely like you thought she was. And if Heero catches Jeremy and her together, then god knows what's going to happen."

"Who the heck is Jeremy?"

"It's a long story Duo. And right now, I don't have a minute to explain."

………………………………........................................................................................

(Heero's POV)

__

I hope she likes it I slowly pulled out a box wrapped in silver paper. It was a gold necklace with a 5 carrot shaped heart diamond in the middle. After all, it was our anniversary.

I looked up and continued on with a smile on my face. I was also going to ask her if she would like to move in with me. _Nothing can go wrong today _I thought positively.

………………………………...................................................................................

(Relena's POV)

It's 8 o'clock, and no sign of Jeremy. Maybe he chicken out and he won't show up.

"Hey Relena," a voice responded.

I turned around and came face to face with Jeremy. _Or maybe he will show up_

"Hey Jeremy, shall we go in," I asked politely.

"I think we should," he responded, leading me inside the café.

However, I never noticed or saw Heero walking up the same sideway I was just standing on, heading towards the same café I was about to enter with my old flame.

………………………………...........................................................................

Author's Notes

Okay chapter 11 finally up. Plus I made a little effort to make it longer. However, I suppose it still is a tad bit shorter. I think I have this deficient way of making chapters short…..

Lols sorry everyone, I'm trying though. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. I suppose everyone by now can guess what might happen? However, I can promise you this. There will be one hell of a plot twist. (Laughs to myself)

Thank you for everyone who read and reviewed for the last chapter. I appreciate.

If some of you didn't notice however, I did start another story basing on Heero and Relena, call "The Fire Within". Only, it focuses them during the Civil War time. I think I'm going to have fun with that story to. As a spoiler : Let's just say the two of them will be living in a little Wood Cabin for a couple of months….

Lols so I'll try to get the next chapter up for both stories.

Please Review and tell me what you think so far.


	15. Chapter 12

****

Past Mistakes

Chapter 12

(Relena's POV)

"One Hazelnut and one French Vanilla," Jeremy said, handing my cup of coffee.

"Thank you," I replied, watching as Jeremy sat down across from me. Taking a sip I continued to talk, "What exactly do you want, Jeremy?"

Looking up at me, he smiled. "Straight to the point. You haven't changed a bit, Relena."

I looked at him carefully, trying to figure out his reason for wanting to meet me here and now. It's been five years since I last saw him. And you could say it wasn't the most pleasant way to depart. Taking a breath, I continued, "You can say I'm the type of person who hates wasting precious time by talking rubbish."

"Yes I know," he replied looking at me closely. Too close in my opinion. Then he open his mouth and continued, "I suppose guilt has finally taken it's toll on me."

"Guilt?" I asked carefully looking at him suspiciously.

Looking down into his cup of coffee he replied, "Yeah, guilt. But before you say anything or comment on what I'm about to say, just promise me you let me finish. You can scream and yell whatever you like once I finish."

For some odd reason, I was feeling pity towards Jeremy. Just watching him looking deeply into the depths of the brownish blackish coffee, I realized he wasn't the same guy I knew back then. He somehow changed and matured. Knowing I shouldn't listen I agreed. "Fine, go on."

Looking up, he smiled gently at me. "Thank you. I suppose I should start at the beginning. When we first met." I seemed surprised that he wanted to talk about something like that. Remembering that I had promised to keep quiet I shook my head, waiting for whatever he has to say.

"I suppose when we first met, we didn't expect to fall in love like we did. When I first saw you, I knew I had to meet you. You were just sitting down next to the fountain, you hair blowing around from the wind. You were the most beautiful creature I had ever met. Then I got to know you and realized you were perfect." Stopping, he looked back down at his coffee. I started to remember about that exact day. I remembered how windy that day was, and I had totally forgotten to bring a hair elastic. I had decided to sit down next to the fountain to relax and enjoy the weather. It was then when Jeremy had walked towards me and introduced himself. He eventually asked me out to dinner and I accepted. It was during the dinner when we both realized that we were both professional Tennis Players. I learned he competed in the States while I competed in European Finals. It was about a year later and we were still together.

"What I'm trying to say," he said. I looked back up and realized he was watching me the whole time. Blushing slightly I nodded for him to continue. "I loved you then Relena and I still love you now." I could feel my eyes widen and I open my mouth to protest. Yet his hand beat me before a syllable left my mouth. "Remember, you promised not to say a word until I'm done. I'm not done yet." he replied, taking his hand away from my lips.

It was then when I noticed how wet his eyes had become. "I know I was wrong by cheating on you with other women. However, you have to understand, I was doing it for you benefits. I was feeling lousy and awful for losing the match and getting kicked out of the finals. Then I started to feel angry about it. I didn't want to hurt you by saying things hateful because I was upset. Then my manager, Moore, started to send me women as a way to get my attitude up. And I agreed with the method and I did use those women just for sex and nothing else. They didn't mean a thing to me."

I shook my head quickly, I too felt my eyes watering. Why now? Why is he telling me this now? After five years. Why?

"You're probably thinking why I'm telling you this now, right? I suppose it has to do on the day you walked on me and then later told me about the baby. I still wasn't feeling any better. And when you walked on me, I felt lousy. Then I became angry at myself for causing you pain. It was then you informing me about you being pregnant that caused me to go over the edge. I didn't deserve you and I didn't deserve to be a father. I knew that I would be the world's lousiest father ever. So I did what I thought was best and told you to beat it. I didn't want anything to do with you or the child." he started to cry at that point. I knew people started to look in our direction but I didn't care. I needed to know the rest. I needed to know the truth and the reason. That was all I ever wanted from him. But now that I know, I wished I didn't. Especially considering that he too didn't know all the facts.

"For the reason of me calling you down today is that I wanted to apologize for my actions. Relena Elizabeth Peacecraft, I'm sorry for everything I ever done to you and I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me the most. I hope you do forgive me for what I've done to you. I can understand if you don't forgive me today or tomorrow. I just hope you will forgive me someday. I also hope that one day I can meet our daughter and apologize for not being there for her." he gently took my hand and helped me up. "Now I'm done."

Looking down at our hands I squeezed them gently. I slowly walked into his arms and gave him a tight hug. I then replied, "Finally I know the truth. I do forgive you. I never stopped loving you either. There is so much I wanted to tell you."

Stepping away, I grab hold of one of Jeremy's hands and placed it over my heart. "Somewhere deep inside here, is the love I had for you then and now. You must know that you will always be part of me, no matter what. However, you should know that…" looking closely at Jeremy, I realized that something had caught his attention. "Jeremy, what is it?"

"Heero Yuy," he replied. "What do you want?"

No, this couldn't be happening. There is no way Heero could be behind me. There is no way Heero could have heard what I just said. Turning around slowly I face the one man I had least expect to run into this morning.

"Heero," I whispered. There he was, standing in front of me. He was wearing jeans with a button down shirt. His hair was still unruly like always. I slowly moved my eyes to look directly into his. Only this time I couldn't see a spec of emotion moving about. "Heero, this isn't what it seems," I started.

He moved back and shook his head. Looking right back at me, I saw his eyes. Only this time they held the one emotion I was afraid of most. Hatred.

……………………………….........................................................................................

****

(Heero's POV)

I couldn't believe my eyes or ears. Here was Relena in the arms of Jeremy Sparks. One of my competitive rivals in tennis. After everything I had been through, meeting Relena was a gift. But now I realized this was some cruel joke.

"Your right, this isn't what it seems," I replied. I could feel the anger rising and growing within. How could I been such a fool. They were lovers. They both tricked me into letting my guard down.

"Heero?" I saw her reach her hand out but I stepped back.

"Don't you touch me!" I yelled out.

People turned their heads to look at us. The workers stopped their chores and look at us as well. But for once, I didn't care. I didn't care if the press appeared out of no where. To many thoughts were passing through my head. I could feel the betrayal and the hurt. But my anger was much stronger. My hatred had grown so much in a matter of seconds. Standing before me was not the same person who I trusted these past months. The one who I feel in love with.

"Relena, what's going on here?" Jeremy asked. She turned around to face him.

"Heero and I had been going out," she replied.

"I see. So you two are a couple then?" he asked.

"Was," I responded, turning around I started to walk away.

"Heero please listen to me," she yelled. She grab hold of my arm and it was then when I lost my temper.

Yanking my arm away from her I turned around and stood straight up. Looking down at her I said angrily, "I want nothing to do with you ever again. You never wanted to help me become better. You been working with him this whole time weren't you!"

I saw her shaking her head quickly and tears started to spill. "No, you're wrong Heero. Jeremy and I are over, it was a thing in the past."

"Liar," I replied, "I heard everything you just told him. You been working with him to bring me down. Well you know what Relena, it's over. Your plan has failed and I will not lose. Not to him nor to you." I turned around and walked towards the door.

She started to cry and said, "You're wrong Heero. I would never do anything to hurt you, and also," I walked out never hearing her whisper the last three words out, "I love you."

………………………………......................................................................................

****

(Relena's POV)

"This can't be happening to me," I said to no one but myself.

"Relena, I'm so sorry," Jeremy replied.

Turning around I faced him. "You did nothing but be a perfect gentleman. I'm grateful. Thank you Jeremy, but I must be going."

"Good-bye Relena,"

I started to walk away but then stopped. Turning around I asked, "Jeremy, do you think I can stopped by your place later today?"

Looking at me surprising, he replied, "Sure,"

"Do you still live in the same apartment?"

"Yes, 253 Webster Court. May I ask why?"

"There's something you must know. Something I need to tell you that happened five years ago as well. See you then, good-bye."

Walking out I saw two familiar figures running towards me. I waited until they reached me and said, "It's over between Heero and me."

Hilde slowly walked up to me and gave me a hug. "I'm so sorry Relena, I knew this was a bad idea to begin with." She kept on repeating "I'm sorry", over and over again.

"If it makes it any better, I'll try having a talk with Heero later tonight?" Duo asked looking at me hopefully.

Smiling I shook my head, "No it's alright. It's my problem and my mistake. If Heero decides to talk to me, then it will be on his own free will."

"Relena," Hilde said worriedly.

"It's alright Hilde, I'll be fine. I just need some peace and quiet. I think I'll go home and rest for awhile." I replied.

"Are you sure Relena?" she asked carefully.

"Yes, I'm sure Hilde."

"Alright, call me as soon as you wake up though."

Shaking my head slightly, I said good-bye to both of them and started to walk home. That is if I get any sleep. Especially considering what I'm about to confront to Jeremy about. Smiling gently, I thought the reaction he'll make once he learns that April was never his child to begin with.

……………………………….....................................................................................

****

(In the café)

Dialing a number, a nearby witness waited for the receiver to answer the call.

"Yes,"

"Sir, Yuy and Peacecraft officially broke up. Yuy caught Peacecraft with Sparks. Just like you planned Sir."

"Excellent, so everything is going as planned. Sparks followed his orders well then?" the receiver asked.

"Yes, but I do have to report a problem sure," the stranger continued.

"What is it?"

"It seems Miss. Peacecraft will be stopping by Sparks apartment later on today. It seems like she has something to explain. Something that happened to her five years ago," the stranger replied.

"I see," the receiver responded. About 10 seconds later he continued, "You new job is to get rid of Sparks as quickly as possible. Before Miss. Peacecraft comes over and visit. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," the stranger replied.

"Good and this is how you're going to do it,"

……………………………….......................................................................................

Author's Notes:

FINALLY!!!!! A new chapter!!! It's been awhile hasn't it? Sorry for being lazy to update. I just caught up on the new story I started (which by the way was the worst mistake I made by starting it when I wasn't even finished with this one.) Argh then comes the volunteering at the hospital. But I'm determine to finish this story by September and no later. Hopefully.

Well I hoped you liked it. I would have to say it was probably one of my best chapters so far. And you all thought Jeremy was the father J Lols, actually originally it was….but some where along the way I got this idea. So stay tune, lols

Please review and tell me what you thought!!! I would appreciate it a lot. Plus I want to say thank you for the following individuals.

****

**jisAtsU siLENcE**

Wing

BipolarED

**Raizard333**

Sarah.

**CrimsonDragon010**

Nubia

**Sakura123**

Thank you for reviewing the last chapter!!!!! I appreciated it a lot.

Until next time

StarryNight


	16. Chapter 13

****

Past Mistakes

Chapter 13

(Heero's POV)

How could she do this to me? I actually thought she was different from the rest. I actually thought she cared for me. But then again, I was wrong again.

This is so irritating. Why is it that every time I put my heart out, a girl decides to back stab me in the heart. I'm better off staying as a heartless person. It's less painful that way.

Walking through the park I decided to take a rest on a nearby bench. I also consider it to be more peaceful to watch people walk by.

Digging my face into my hands, I thought about the past.

Ever since my mother left my father when I was young, I became more depended on myself. My father would always leave me alone for business trips. There were times when he didn't even return for more than a month.

Sure my father was wealthy. Many kids at school only wanted to be friends with me because of my last name. Yuy industries was one of the most competitive companies out there who sell electronics all over the world. But I never took much interest in the business like my father would have liked me to. Especially considering the fact that I had no other siblings to take over the business.

It was one day after school, I noticed a group of kids playing in the tennis courts. It was then, when I became interested with the sport. Playing tennis was a way for me to release the building of tension and anger that grew within me everyday since I was a child.

Smiling to myself, I could remember the exact reaction my father made when I told him I wanted to become a professional tennis player and didn't want to take over the family's business. That was probably the first time he ever said that many words to me in a conversation. I was actually surprised that he had so much vocabulary in his system.

He even surprised me more however. He didn't cut me from the family's fortune like I thought he was going to do. He eventually accepted my wish and inform me that a spot in the company will be forever there, if I change my mind.

My father was a good man. He just wasn't cut out to be a father.

"Is that you, Heero?" a female voice asked.

Looking up from my hands, I looked in the direction of the voice. The last person I suspected to see was waving her hands at me and walked over towards me.

"Dorothy?" I whispered.

………………………………............................................................................................

****

(Relena's POV)

Opening the door to my apartment, I walked over to the kitchen counter. Checking for any new messages, only to be disappointed that there was none.

Of course Relena, Heero just yelled at you for betraying him and saying he never wanted to see you ever again. Of course he was going to call and apologize.

Why did I have to go off and screw everything up? Why didn't I just listen to Hilde and not go.

Why did Jeremy have to become such a considerate person!

Falling down upon the couch, I started to cry. What am I going to do?

Getting up, I grab toward the cordless phone on the coffee table. Dialing mother's number, I waited.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom, it's me," I replied back.

"Relena, sweetheart, I thought you were going to pick April up this morning."

"I was but I got carried away with time. Do you mind if she spends the night over there. I have to head to the office and take care of something later on." I said.

"Sure. And Relena." my mother began.

"Yes."

"I'm hear if you need to talk."

Smiling, I replied, "Thanks Mom. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Grabbing my things, I decided to walk to the office and check if there was any work left undone. Might as well try to get my mind off this.

………………………………............................................................................................

****

(Heero's POV)

"It's been awhile since we last talk Heero," Dorothy replied sitting down next to me.

"It's not like we don't see each other every day," I mumbled quietly under my breath.

Seeing her smiling from the corner of my eye she continued to talk, "I know what your thinking. You were as much surprised as I was when you first walked into Miss. Relena's Physical Therapy Center. And as we know, we got off in bad terms."

"You can say that again," I mumbled again.

"And as I can see, you're the same heartless jerk you always been," she replied sarcastically.

Narrowing my eyes, I got up from the bench. "I don't need this Dorothy. Especially from you." I replied calmly.

"Of course, the great Heero Yuy, doesn't need anyone. What happened Heero, did Relena finally realize the real you?" Dorothy asked, her voice growing darker.

Feeling the anger rise, I turned to face her. "And what exactly do you know about the relationship I have with Miss. Peacecraft. Actually wait don't answer that. If you must know, Miss. Peacecraft is helping me recover from my accident. That's all there is to us." I answered.

"I see, so the rumor is incorrect then. You and Miss. Relena aren't a couple then?"

"Not any more."

Looking up at me, Dorothy smirked. "So there was a relationship. What happened Heero." Patting the spot next to her, she waited.

Sitting back down, I started to explain everything.

………………………………............................................................................................

****

(Relena's POV)

Looking around, I took notice that no one was around. Then again, it is a Sunday. Walking towards my office, I opened the door and quickly stepped in. I slowly walked around the office and stopped in front of my desk. Gently I picked up the picture of April. "If people only knew the real truth." I whispered quietly, placing the picture back to it's original spot.

Sitting on the edge of the desk, I looked around the room. Signing out loud, I started to wonder. How did I ever get myself into this situation. Why must my past haunt me so? Why did I even get involve with him.

I was so lonely back then.

And I'm still lonely now.

Was it even worth it? Turning my head around, I looked down upon April's picture. Feeling tears falling, I wiped them away with my hand quickly.

So much has happened. So many lies have been said. So much pain has been caused. And so much damaged has been done.

Getting up, I decided it was time to tell Jeremy the truth. Shaking my head gently, I disagreed. It was time to tell everyone the truth. Even if it means I lose everything I ever held dearly.

………………………………............................................................................................

****

(Heero's POV)

Noticing Dorothy frown, I turned away.

"That doesn't sound like Miss. Relena at all," she responded.

"Well I saw it with my own eyes, Dorothy," I said back, getting up from the bench.

Feeling her grab my arm, I looked down at her.

"At this moment, I don't know what to say or tell you Heero," Dorothy started, "But I also caused you so much pain, back then too." I took noticed of her eyes. They soon started to water.

Pulling her up, I smiled. "But just like me, you too been through too much pain cause of me," I said, pulling her in for a hug. "And in return, we both lost something special to us."

Feeling her tears wetting my shirt, I pulled her away.

"Heero, if I could go back through time, I would have stopped myself from pushing you away. Then just maybe, we could have saved her together."

"Don't blame this all on yourself. Remember, I'm the one who gave up on us long ago. If I just didn't listen to your father, then none of this would have happened."

"Your wrong Heero," Dorothy answered sadly. Pushing away from me she continued, "With or without my father, we would still would have separated from each other. We aren't meant for each other…" Taking hold of my arms, she smiled, "and we both knew it."

"Dorothy," I whispered gently.

"You love Relena," Dorothy said quietly. Shaking my head, I opened my mouth. But stopped, when she placed her fingers on my mouth. "Your giving up to quickly, Heero."

Looking into her eyes, I knew she what she was saying was true. I was giving up too easily. "Even if we were to become a couple again, it would never work. I moved on Heero," she whispered again.

Nodding my head, I agreed. "We both had. Our old chemistry is in the past. And it should stay in the past. You had moved on with Relena and I had moved on with Quatre Winner."

"As in out old friend Quatre?" I asked surprisingly.

Nodding her head, I smiled. "Congratulations Dorothy. I'm happy you found someone that you truly love."

"Thank you Heero. But you can't just give up Heero."

"Even if I put aside what I saw in the café today, she won't forgive me for yelling at her," I replied seriously.

"Your talking about Miss. Relena. She is the most forgiving person your ever going to met, Heero." Noticing my face of doubt, she started to walk down the path, pulling my hand along. "Heero, you can either chose two different paths. The path that has been walked by many cause it's short and easy. Or the one that hasn't been walked by many cause of it's longer and has much more obstacles."

"I don't understand," I said looking at her carefully.

Stopping at the front of the gates of the park she turned to face me and smiled. "The path that has been walked my many is the one you decide to give up all hope on the relationship you once had with Relena. That you prefer to be alone and not taking the risk of finding out what might have happened if you did tried," she said taking in a breath before continuing, "Or you can choose the path that hasn't been walked by many. Which is to find Relena and apologize for reacting the way you did. And with this path, you will encounter the answers you want."

Thinking of my possibilities, I quietly debated.

It was a minute later, when I finally made my decision.

………………………………............................................................................................

****

(Relena's POV)

Walking down the hallway towards Jeremy's apartment, I quietly thought of ways to tell Jeremy the truth. But none seemed to be right. Stopping in front of the apartment, I knocked quietly on the door. Maybe he won't be home.

Hearing footsteps on the other side, I cursed. Maybe not.

Seeing the door opened, Jeremy politely invited me in. Looking around, I noticed how clean his apartment was. Everything seemed to be the same, since the last time I been here.

Walking towards the window, I looked down towards the streets. Jeremy's apartment was on top floor of a eight floor building. And just across from it, was a identical apartment complex. Turning around, I faced Jeremy.

Both looking serious, I knew it was now or never. But I had to apologize for that morning.

But I would always regret for noticing the two men on top on the twin apartment across from Jeremy's apartment window.

………………………………............................................................................................

****

(Heero's POV)

"Heero?" Dorothy asked unsurely.

"I made my decision," I answered back, positive. Looking at me carefully, she waited. "I'm taking the path that hasn't been walked by many."

Smiling, she jumped into my arms. "I knew you would make the right choice Heero."

Stepping away from me, I nodded. "Thank you for helping me Dorothy."

"It's the least I could do for everything I made you go through. And Heero."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I will find out who tried to kill you that day. And I will find out who took her away from us too. I can promise you that."

Smiling I nodded. "And you won't be alone. I will help you look as well. I can promise you that also."

Saying goodbye to each other, I decided I should walk towards Relena's place first.

………………………………............................................................................................

****

(Original POV)

Watching Heero walk away, Dorothy stood next to the gates. Turning to the side, she waited for the blonde stranger to step out.

"That was a good thing you just did right now Dorothy," Quatre replied smiling.

Walking towards him, she nodded her head, looking in the direction that Heero just walk in.

"It's the least I could do for him Quatre. But it's up to him, if he wants to save his relationship with Relena."

Agreeing with her, they both walked towards their nearby car. Continuing their search for the truth.

………………………………............................................................................................

****

(Relena's POV)

"Do you want to sit down?" Jeremy asked, while pointing toward the couch in the middle of the room.

"No this is fine," I replied smiling a little.

"Okay…" he answered slowly.

Taking a deep breath, I looked straight at Jeremy. "Here goes nothing." I mumbled quietly. "Jeremy, about April."

Looking carefully at me, he nodded. "Jeremy Sparks, April isn't your daughter!" I shouted quickly.

Seeing his eyes become larger, I noticed he took the news better than expected.

"But I thought you said you were pregnant with my child?" he asked slowly.

"I was but…" I started but stopped.

"Jeremy, April isn't even my…"

Before I had a chance to finish my sentence, I heard the glass shattered behind me and a little breeze as something came flying next to my face.

One moment Jeremy was standing in front of me while the next he was lying on the floor with a bullet in his head. All I could do was scream.

Scream like there was no tomorrow.

Jeremy's neighbors started to bang at the door. Not able to move, I stood there. Eventually, someone was able to break through the door and people came tumbling through. I heard shouting and people rushing everywhere. But I still didn't budge from my spot.

A phone was heard in the background. A lady slowly walked up and asked me if I was Relena Peacecraft. Nodding my head, she handed me the cordless.

Bring up the phone to my ear, I waited.

"Now, now Relena. Why must we tell people about our little secret? Don't you remember the number one rule was? No one finds out and no one gets hurt."

"Why?" I mumbled quietly, as I felt the tears falling.

"I'll be watching Relena. No more mistakes Relena. Cause next time I won't be so nice," the voice responded, while hanging up.

"Miss? Are you alright?" a neighbor of Jeremy's asked me.

Letting the phone dropped I shook my head. "Nothing will ever be alright." I responded, running out of the apartment.

"Miss wait! You have to wait for the police!" a voice shouted after me.

"Nothing is going to be the same. Nothing," I shouted as I continued to run.

"The past is finally catching up and there's not a damn thing I can do about it!"

………………………………............................................................................................

****

Author's Notes

Finally a new chapter is up. Sorry about the wait. I kind of had a block with the story. So I started a new story but it was until this week when I got ideas flowing through my head. So I'll try to get the next chapter up in less than 2 weeks. School is almost starting n I'm going up to Maine to visit family sometime this wk. So I'll try my best to get a new chappie out soon.

I want to say thanks to :

****

**CrimsonDragon010**

****

Wing

**Anrui Shino**

****

Sarah

**Nichi-chan**

****

**jisAtsU siLENcE**

****

**Raizard333**

****

**Saiya-jin Patricia**

****

**Hikari-Kawaii**

****

**Sakura123**

Thank you for reviewing the last chapter! I appreciate it!

Please review and tell me what you thought about the chapter!!!!

Until next time

xoxo


	17. Chapter 14

Past Mistakes

Chapter 14

****

(Duo's POV)

After the incident at the café, I decided it was best for Hilde and I to get some fresh air and forget about Heero and Relena's problems. We were both walking downtown, thinking to ourselves. So much has happened in the last 4 hours. Something that didn't even concern Hilde and I. But yet we felt that we both were to involve to leave it alone.

"Duo, do you actually think those two will eventually make up?" Hilde asked quietly. "Or at least talk to each other again?"

Taking hold of her hand, I squeezed it gently. Looking up, I noticed there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. It was a beautiful day, just like the forecasters has predicted. I would thought that there would be gray clouds spreading through out the city, giving way for showers. A day that would fit our moods perfectly. Isn't that how it always is when you read a book and the characters were having a horrible day?

"Of course they will make up," Hilde continued.

Looking down at her petite form I listened carefully. "Those two have to make up. They love each other too much to just throw it away because of some stupid misunderstanding. They will…."

Watching her carefully, I took noticed of her confidence. She looked so positive. Maybe this was what had attracted me to Hilde to begin with. She was the one person who I met that never gave up on something she was dedicated to. She was so carefree at the same time.

Looking up, I started to think positive as well. "Of course they will. It's just going to take some time however."

Feeling her eyes staring at me, I continued. "I known Heero for many years. People always wondered how we became the best of friends. We both have personalities that are different from each other. People considered him as the kid with the cold heart while I was known as the kid with the heart of laughter."

Turning to face her, she nodded in agreement. "I suppose I too did think like that when I met the both of you. I had big doubts that you two were friends at all." Hilde responded slowly. "But then I noticed something. The both of you have something in common. The both of you care about life and people in ways that other people don't."

Smiling gently, we continued to walk on. "But I never heard the real Duo Maxwell sound so serious as well," Hilde commented a moment later. Stopping abruptly, I felt a pull on my arm. "Duo?" she asked cautiously.

"We both balanced each other out." I whispered quietly. Looking down, I concentrated hard on a old piece of gum that has been stepped on so many times.

Feeling her stepped in front me, she quickly gave me a tight hug. Digging herself into my chest. "I noticed," she whispered into my ear. "Since the first moment I saw you two, I noticed a guy who took life seriously and another guy who took life lightly. Once I got to know you and Heero, I realized that you both in the end help each other get through life by leaning on each other."

Wrapping my arms around her waist, I dug my face into her neck. "I'm glad I had a chance to met you Hilde."

"Likewise Duo."

Stepping away from my body, she smiled slowly at me. Looking directly into her eyes, I replied seriously, "From experience, Heero isn't the type who will be willing to run back and apologize for his actions. However, he might be stubborn but he isn't stupid."

"That goes for Relena as well." Hilde said. "The issue at hand is which one is going to make the first move to say something.

Feeling a tad bit better, I answered, "Well we got them together to begin with. So a little push from us wouldn't cause any harm."

Hearing her laugh out loud, I felt a smile appearing on my face as well. "You are 100 percent correct Duo."

………………………………...................................................................................

****

(Hilde's POV)

We continued to walk and talk.

"You know, there is something that I always been meaning to ask you," Duo said.

"Oh really," I replied lifting my eyebrow up.

"Well you know the story on how Heero and I became friends. Yet I never found out how you and Relena came to be friends." Duo answered back.

Stopping in front of a electronics store, I turned to face him. "To tell you the truth, we first met at the Therapy Center about three years ago. And we only became friends after that. Nothing special." I replied back.

"I see."

Watching him carefully, I noticed that he had frowned at my answer. "What is it?" I asked carefully.

"I would had though you guys were friends much longer than that," he replied solemnly.

It was then I realized something. "I wasn't there five years ago. I didn't even know Relena that long ago." Watching him lift his head up, I continued. "And there are times I do wish I was there for her. She seemed so strong during the morning hours but when night came along and she no longer needed to put on a positive face in front of her patients…" I stopped for a second and frowned.

"Hilde?" Duo asked cautiously.

Turning to face him slightly I smiled. "Relena is a strong person Duo. But I worry about her sometimes. Because everyone has a weak point." Turning to face the Tvs through the stores window I watched the newscaster talk about the horrible hurricane in the Caribbean. "But there are times when I know Relena lies about her past."

"Lies? What kind of lies?"

"It just feels like that she isn't telling me the whole truth of her past. Like she hides the truth from me and everyone else."

"Maybe it hurts her to tell people about her past." Duo replied while holding onto my shoulders. "I mean, Relena seemed to have had a hard past. Its just probably not easy for her to go around and telling everyone the truth of her past mistakes."

"Your probably right." Lifting up a hand, I gently grabbed hold one of his hands on my shoulder.

Just then, I noticed the new bulletin on one of the TVs. Listening carefully, I waited. Feeling Duo tug a little on my shirt, I quickly pointed to the television.

"I repeat, all time tennis champion player, Jeremy Sparks has just been found dead in his local apartment. Police stated that it seemed like Sparks has been murdered by some sort of gunman. Neighbors had also stated that they heard a shot and breaking glass which shortly after followed a scream from a female visitor…" the newscaster said.

"Isn't Jeremy Sparks the guy," Duo started but stop when I nodded my head and held up my hand.

"Once the neighbors were able to knock down the door, they stated that Jeremy was lying on the floor with a bullet through his head. Standing right in front of Mr. Sparks was a honey-blonde girl."

"Relena," I whispered.

"Why was she over there in the first place." Duo asked.

"About five minutes later, a mysterious phone caller had reached Spark's home in asking for the honey-blonde girl. In which had responded and moments later dropped the phone and ran out of the apartment. It is at this point that Police are searching for this young lady in search of some questions connecting to Jeremy Spark's murder."

"Hilde?" Duo spattered as I started to run.

Relena Dorlain Peacecraft. What exactly have you been hiding from me? You once told me that you were in a serious relationship with Jeremy Sparks. However, when you became pregnant with his child, he had abandon you. So you raised April alone. But out of the blue, Jeremy reappears. He comes and offers help to raise April now. But lastly, someone killed him for a reason.

Someone wanted Jeremy out of the picture.

And some how I have a gut feeling you know who this someone is.

What exactly are you hiding Relena. What secret are you hiding that you have no desire to tell.

Something is catching up to you Relena and now your freaking out about it.

And I'm going to find out what exactly you are hiding. If it's the last thing I do.

………………………………..........................................................................

Author's Notes:

Yes I know, it's short. Sorry about that. But I didn't know what else I should add to the chapter. I just wanted to focus of Duo and Hilde separately. I do hope you enjoyed that chapter and please review and tell me what you thought about it. So does anyone have any idea what exactly is going on?

In addition, I'm going to redo the first beginning chapters again. So I'll try to get those done as soon as possible. And I'll try and get chapter 15 up as soon as possible. But it's going to take some work now with school and sports.

And now I want to say thank you to:

** **

**Sakura123**

The mysterious person will eventually be revealed and lets just say its someone you least expected. And for Heero and Relena…well they will talk to each other in the next chapter ;-)

Lena :

I will keep going ;-)

**Raizard333**

Well to tell you the truth, when I first started this fic, he wasn't suppose to die. But then during the fic I decided that it was kind of necessary.

Nubia :

Who did it? Mmmm…..you will find out eventually ;-) Promise

**Anrui Shino**

Well I hope you like the chapter but the next one will be more interesting.

Sarah. :

Yeah I'm starting to feel bad for Relena, nothing seems to be going her way. Let's just say Heero will be there to comfort her real soon! ;-)

**Kat-Tastrophe**

Probably not what you wanted as a chapter, but the next chapter will have more action involved

**jisAtsU siLENcE**

I don't know why, but I like Dorothy. She never really seemed to be all that bad. But as a little clue, Dorothy will play a important part by the end ;-) Main reason why I used her in chapter 14, cause if you read it carefully you might notice something. ;-)

**Pureevil230**

I hope you liked it. J

**Saiya-jin Patricia**

I don't know if the cliff hanger was good or bad. Mmmm. Well I do hope you like the chapter but I do promise the next is going to be much BETTER!

There done….I just want to tell you all thank you for reviewing the last chapter. I appreciate it a lot!!

xoxo


	18. Chapter 15

Past Mistakes

(Heero's POV)

Closing my cell-phone for the hundredth time, I signed.

Where on earth could she be?

I checked and called everywhere that she tends to be. But nothing seemed to be working.

Thinking back to the conversation I had with Dorothy, I frowned. Was I really that dense? After all these years, I haven't learned a single thing.

But this time around, I will make it work.

Hearing my cell-phone ring, I quickly picked it up. But soon became disappointed to hear Duo's voice. "Hey buddy, watcha doing?" he asked quietly.

Thinking about my options, I changed the subject. "Duo, would you or Hilde know where Relena might be?"

A moment of silence was present until Duo finally answered back, "I was hoping that you may know where she is. So then you have seen the news?"

I continued to walk down the pathway of the park, looking back and forth, for any sign of the blonde girl. "What news?" I asked carefully.

"You haven't seen it? Then why are you asking for Relena?" Duo asked surprisingly.

"To apologize," I responded quietly.

"You surprise me everyday Heero," Duo responded kindly.

Taken back by his gesture of words, I frowned. "What's wrong Duo?"

"Where have you been in the last four hours?" he asked quickly.

"Walking around and trying to get hold of Relena," I replied.

"So you by a chance haven't heard about the late-breaking news then?" he asked solemnly.

"Why? What happened?" I asked cautiously. Then I realized something. "Does it have anything to do with Relena?"

"Heero, it's not good," he responded seriously.

"What happened Duo? You sound way too serious for this to be some minor problem."

"Late this afternoon, Jeremy Sparks was shot and died automatically," Duo said sadly.

"Oh god," I whispered to no one in particular. "Who killed him?"

"No one knows. The bullet came straight from his window and shot right through his head."

Listening to Duo breathing, I was unable to move. Just this morning, I hated Jeremy Sparks with a passion. Now I feel regret and anguish that I never had the chance to meet him properly.

"Heero, there is something you should know. It's about Relena," he said gently and leisurely.

"What about her?" I asked harshly.

"Right now, police are looking for her. Relena was inside Jeremy's apartment when he was shot. However, she ran out before the police had a chance to questioned her." Taking a breather, he continued, "And deep down, both Hilde and I believe Relena is hiding something. From us and the police," Duo replied sorrowfully.

Feeling my blood stopped, I took in what Duo said inform me. This wasn't happening.

"Heero? Are you still there?" Duo asked worriedly.

"She didn't kill him, Duo," I replied quietly and harshly.

"Whoa there! That's not what I meant Heero." Duo defended quickly. "All I mean is, Relena is hiding something. Even Hilde agreed with me."

"And what exactly do you think she might be hiding?" I asked impatiently.

"The truth," he responded seriously.

Hanging up on Duo quickly, I turned around and quickly ran. I thought back to about a month ago. It was just Relena and I. Alone and together in the park.

..................................................FLASHBACK..................................................

"_Where are you taking me?" I asked quietly. _

_Turning her head around, she smiled. "Some place I know you will love!" Pulling my hand, she quickly picked up her pace. _

_We had been walking through the park for at least 15 minutes. But by now, I was already lost and had no sense of direction. _

"_Okay, now close your eyes and promise me you won't peek," she ordered seriously._

_Nodding my head, I quickly closed my eyes and felt her moving me and gently me her hand on my shoulders. "Move forward," she ordered quickly. _

_Taking a step forward, I carefully kept my balanced while I trusted Relena to guide me. _

"_Stop and on the count of 3, open your eyes." _

_Nodding my head, I noticed the warmth of her hands leave my shoulders._

"_One," she said. "Two."_

_Preparing myself to reopen my eyes I waited._

"_Three!" _

_Opening my eyes quickly, I stopped. Standing on top of a hill I never took noticed before, I looked down and noticed the park's lake down below, that sparkle like billion diamonds shine together. Looking up, I noticed the clear sky with the stars and moon shining brightly. Feeling a leaf fall from above, I turned around and noticed the grand oak tree. _

"_Do you like it?" she asked quietly. _

_Turning to face her, I smiled. _

"_It is beautiful. I cannot disagree with you on that," I replied softly. _

"_Good," she smiled. "I usually come her to think about my problems." _

_Taking her hands into mine, I smiled. "Now I will know where to find you then, when you are in trouble. Promise me something Relena."_

_Looking directly in my eyes she waited. "Promise me, if something ever happens, promise me you will come here and wait for me. I will always be here for you. And then together we can over come any obstacles."_

_Smiling with tears in her eyes, she nodded in head in agreement. "I will wait here. As long as it takes you to get here, I will wait."_

....................._..END OF FLASHBACK..................................................._

How could I have forgotten so easily?

Running quickly to the hidden spot, determined to find out the truth, if it was the last thing I do!

Stopping hastily, I looked up. On top of the hill, stood the same Oak Tree. But it wasn't the tree that had caught my attention. It was the honey blonde girl leaning against it.

Walking up swiftly, I felt encouragement grow from within. Watching her turn her head slightly, she took notice my presence. Smirking slightly, her eyes had become larger in size and her mouth seemed to stayed a centimeter open. Stopping at her side, we both stared, neither of us daring to say a word to the other.

But the next thing probably shook me the most. She smiled.

Turning her head back to the sky, she smiled more broadly. What is she smiling for? And why?

What is there to smile about!

"What's going on?" I asked loudly. "Why on earth are you smiling like that? You just saw a murder take place right before you! So why are you smiling!"

A moment of silence went by before she proceeded to answer. "Haven't you figured it out yet?" she questioned me coolly.

Taken back by her voice and question I replied, "Figured out what?"

"The lies," she responded back.

Looking at her carefully, I waited for anything else. Soon enough my patience seemed to pay off.

Getting up slowly, she turned to face me. "I am surprised that you remembered. But then again, I am more surprised you came at all."

Becoming upset of her changing the subject I said harshly, "Relena, tell me what exactly is going on."

Walking towards me slowly and cautiously, she smiled and said, "The better question yet would be, 'What isn't going on'?"

"I don't understand," I whispered softly. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was just caught in the moment and all I wanted to do was blame someone for me being so dumb to fall in...."

But I stopped before I was able to complete my sentence. Watching me carefully Relena frowned and stopped walking. "What were you going to say?"

Developing the courage to finish, I smiled softly. "I was going to say that I love you Relena Peacecraft."

Watching her become silent with surprised, I waited for some sort of response. But the one I received wasn't what I had expected.

"You can't love me. No one can." She whispered unsympathetically and coldly.

"The problem is, I do love you. And I want to be with you and only you." I replied softly and compassionately. "I never felt like this before. I don't know how to explain it either. But I know we are made for each other."

"Heero," she whispered.

Walking towards her, I hugged her tightly. "I don't know what it is, but you Relena have captured my heart."

Feeling her tears soak my shirt, I pulled back slightly. "But I want to help you. You have to tell me everything that has happened." Shaking her head, she stepped away. "Relena, I cannot help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Everything is wrong." She whispered angrily.

"Then let me help you. I know we can overcome this."

Pulling my hand out, I waited for her to take it.

Smiling slightly she looked directly into my eyes. "Unless you can turn back time and I had met you five years earlier, then there is nothing you can do to help me. Nothing."

"You cannot be too sure about that. Just tell me what the problem is and then let me decide if the problem is to big to overcome."

Taking my hand, she lightly closed her hand into mine. "If I were to tell you the truth, then you will hate me."

Becoming frustrated, I shook my head. "If the root of your problem started five years ago, then I can't possible hate you for it because of the fact that I didn't know you then."

"But I knew who you were. And I am the caused of your problems." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"I know about you and Dorothy," she replied.

"Many people know about us and about the child we lost," I responded back encouraging. "For heaven's sake Relena, it was in the news and everything."

"I know that. But it's just that."

"It's what Relena! Just say it!" I shouted at her.

"I know where you daughter is," she responded back harshly.

"What? How?" I asked unexpectedly.

Stepping away from me, she frowned yet smiled at me. "I've been raising her for the past five years. This is how I know."

..................................................................................................................

Author's Notes:

Finally a NEW CHAPTER is up. I do hope you enjoyed it. As you can probably tell, everything seems to come to a close and the real TRUTH is coming out. I will guess at least five more chapters more before this story does come to an end. So please do continuing to review and I will try to get the last chapters up as soon as possible.


	19. Chapter 16

Past Mistakes

"What did you just say?" I asked in disbelief.

Turning away from me, she walk away. But stopped about 10 feet and turned her head slightly to look at me. "April isn't my daughter," she whispered quietly.

"She has to be yours. You're lying," I murmured softly to myself.

"But it is true Heero," Relena continued. "I've been raising April as my child through this past five years knowing that I've been causing pain to a certain couple for losing this special child."

"I don't understand. How on earth did you get her?" I asked slowly, watching her move towards the tree.

"It doesn't matter how Heero. The only thing that does matter is why I took her and why I kept this secret to myself all these years," she replied sadly.

Feeling anger rise within, I stepped forward. "Did you know that April was a kidnapped child? Or better yet, did you knew who the parents were?"

"If I were to tell you the truth about April you wouldn't believe me. But to answer the second question, I knew who the mother was. I was informed who she was and interesting facts about her life. However, I was never informed about the father. It was only until recently, when Dorothy had informed me about your relationship that you two once shared, I realized you were the father."

"And yet you kept it from her?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," she responded sorrowful.

"Why?"

Turning fully around she smiled sadly. "I was desperate, basically."

"What about the relationship you once shared with Jeremy? I thought you told him you were pregnant? Was that a lie?" I asked furiously.

Watching her become deep with regret she shook her head slightly. "I never lied about me being pregnant."

Frowning slightly at her answered, I asked, "Then what happened to that child?"

Watching tears fall from her eyes, she started to walk down the hill. "If you want the truth, follow me."

Walking behind her, I kept silent. Rethinking my strategies, I reviewed everything Relena has just told me. Relena had been raising the one child that Dorothy and I shared for five years ago. But the one questioned that has been getting on my nerves the most would be, how did she get a hold of April then. Who was behind her kidnapping?

But then time seemed to slow down for a second when I realized something. I've seen my child for the past couple of months without really noticing who she was. Remembering every detail about her I thought about April's features. She looked nothing like Relena. She looked more like Dorothy.

Coming to a halt, she stopped in front of the park's lake.

"I've been so used to lying and now it's some what hard to tell you the truth," she whispered sadly.

Feeling the anger arise within, I shouted at her, "But it wasn't hard for you to take someone else's child?"

Turning to look at me, she smiled sorrowfully. "You know very well that it wasn't a easy choice. However, I think you should be very grateful."

"You want me to be grateful? You stole my child Relena. Why should I be grateful?" Narrowing my eyes slightly, I waited for her to respond.

Taking a step forward, she slowly looked up at the sky. "Because, if I didn't take her in as my own," she started, still staring at the sky, "If I didn't take her, they would have killed her," she mumbled slightly.

Hearing me gasp somewhat softly, she turned her head down to face me once again.

Smiling sadly, she started to come towards me.

..........................................................................................................................................................

( Duo's POV)

"So do you think Heero had any luck?" I asked quietly.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I seriously don't know," Hilde replied dejectedly.

Looking at her from the side, I studied her carefully. Something wasn't right.

Turning to face me, she smiled. "I always knew Relena kept something from me. But I never wanted to bother her by asking questions. I always assumed that when she was ready to talk, she would come to me," Hilde responded.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Something bad had happened to Relena before she came to the physical center. Everyone knew Relena went through some sort of hardships. We all assumed that her boyfriend dumped Relena when he found out she were pregnant with April. But I knew there was more to it."

"Like the pregnant thing was just a story to please everyone else?" I asked.

Looking at me surprising, she nodded her head. "Exactly," Hilde responded seriously. "That's why I became close to her, to find the real truth about her past. And learn what sort of mistakes she made."

Looking at her carefully I finally had begun to understand. "So you really never had the intention to be her friend."

"Yeah," she whispered silently. "But somehow my planed changed. I got to know her and realize she was a kind, sensitive person."

"I see," I replied.

"Duo, I am afraid for Relena. What happens if something bad happens to her?" Hilde asked fearfully.

"Quite frankly, I don't know Hilde."

We both stopped, and stared at the entrance of the park. We both took noticed of two bodies standing next to the lake. The only problem was that neither person seemed to be happy.

Watching Hilde move ahead, I followed straight behind.

Watching both Heero and Relena turn in our direction, I forced a smiled and waved happily at them. But neither returned the gestured.

..............................................................

(Relena's POV)

Watching both Hilde and Duo walk towards us, I became scared once again. How can I tell Hilde the truth? She is going to hate me.

"Hey Relena,' Hilde said once she was in hearing distance.

Smiling quietly at her, I waved back with my hand.

"So I see you were able to find her Heero," Duo replied happily. Or what seemed to be a happy smile.

"Yeah," Heero replied harshly.

Standing in front of me, Hilde's face-harden and she asked quietly yet strongly, "What exactly is going on Relena?"

"Hilde, before I tell you...." I started but stopped when I heard my cell-phone ring. Picking it up quickly, I answered, "Hello?"

"Relena! Thank god!" my mother's voice shouted.

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked quickly.

"It's about April,' she quickly responded.

Feeling dread wash over me, I asked the one question I was going to later regret asking. "What happened?"

.....................................................................

(Heero's POV)

Watching her became scared; I waited patiently, for her to finish her call.

Once she finished talking to her mother, I assumed, she looked directly at me. But Hilde was able to beat me to the question.

"What happened?" Hilde asked quickly.

Shaking her head, she began to cry. "It started," she whispered.

Looking at her confused, I asked, "What started?"

Watching Hilde walk towards Duo, they both held hands with each other. Turning to face Relena once again, I waited.

"I'm so sorry Heero," she whispered apologetically.

Walking towards her, I placed my hands on both her shoulder and leaned in. "What happened?"

"They took her," she replied sadly. "They took April."

..............................................................................................................

Author's Notes:

Okay next chapter is up and down!! I'm trying to finish this story quickly and soon. So that way I have more time to continue with my other fic. So I hoped you enjoyed it. As you can tell the suspence is still strong. But don't worry, many questions will be answered in the next chapter.

Plus, if there is something you don't understand, please do tell me and I will post it w/ the answer in the next chapter. Thank You!

Please do review!

I'm trying to finish this as soon as possible, so the next chapter will be up by the beginning of next week hopefully. There should be at least 4 more chapters.


	20. Chapter 17

****

Past mistakes

Chapter 17

(Heero's POV)

"What did you just say?" I asked as disbelief washed over me. One moment I was being tell that the woman I loved had been raising my child and lied to me about it. And now she is telling me that my daughter is gone.

"Someone took her Heero. Someone took April," Relena responded hastily.

Looking down at the floor, I thought about my options. There are so many questions yet to be answered but so little time to worry about asking the right questions.

All my life, I have always taken the easy way out. But now, I feel like I'm obliged to find the truth of what is going on.

Taking hold of Relena's hand, I turned around and started to run out of the park while dragging her behind me.

"Heero! Where are you taking me?" Relena shouted.

"Hey buddy! Wait for us!" Duo voiced soon shouted out.

Once I had reached the gate to the park I had dropped her hand and quickly took out my cell phone. Dialing a number I knew well.

"Heero?" Relena asked patiently and curiously.

Ignoring her for the time being, I waited for my call to be answered.

"Hello?" a voice asked on the other line.

"Dorothy its Heero."

"Heero? What's wrong? You sound somewhat upset," Dorothy replied.

"Heero! Don't you dare!" Relena shouted, once she realized what I was about to do.

"Is that Relena? What's going on Heero?" Dorothy asked suspiciously.

"You remember our long lost daughter that we've been looking for?" I asked quickly, glaring somewhat dangerously at Relena, to keep her quiet.

"Of course I do Heero."

"What happened if I were to tell you that I know where she has been these past five years?" I asked.

Watching Relena's eyes become full with terror, she shook her head. Pleading with me to not say a word to Dorothy. But I ignored her attempt and waited for Dorothy's reply.

It felt like centuries had gone by before she finally answered. "Who?"

"April Peacecraft is your daughter Dorothy," I replied softly.

Hearing a gasp from behind, I choose to ignore Relena again.

"Relena's daughter is mine lost child? Heero how can that be?" Dorothy asked in bewilderment.

"I have no answers. However, I will call you back soon once I do obtain them," I replied seriously while turning to face Relena downcast face.

"I trust you Heero," Dorothy replied hanging up.

Closing my phone, I said, "I think we should go somewhere and talk."

After a moment of silence, I heard Relena's meek response, "I agree. Let's head to my apartment."

"Don't forget about us!" Hilde shouted.

Watching Relena turn her head, she nodded in agreement.

__

(Duo's POV)

Walking into Relena's apartment, I closely watched as Relena excused herself to retrieve coffee.

Once she was out of the room, Hilde faced both Heero and I and said calmly, "So what do you think is going on?"

"Where have you been? She took the child I shared with Dorothy!" Heero responded harshly. "It isn't that hard to understand."

"The question is why?" I asked sadly. "I mean think about it. We're talking about Relena Peacecraft. One of the nicest and generous person you will ever meet."

"I agree with Duo. Something must have happened for her to do this." Hilde added.

"Then we will soon find out the truth," Heero mumbled quietly.

Sitting down on the couches, we waited for Relena's return.

It was 5 minutes, when she made her appearance with 4 cups of steaming coffee.

We each took a cup and took a quick sip.

"Relena, can you please explain what is going on?" Hilde asked.

Without taking a sip of her coffee, she stared intensely into the brownish-black substance. "I suppose, it started six years ago. When I first found out I was pregnant with a child that I had made with Jeremy Sparks," Relena said quietly.

"Wait a minute," I said, stopping Relena. "So you never lied about being pregnant then?"

"Of course not," she answered sadly.

"So then what happened to that child!" Heero replied, getting up from the couch. "Why take a child that didn't belong to you!"

Watching Hilde stand up as well she narrowed her eyes at Heero. "Calm down! There is no need to yell at each other. Just let Relena finish explaining why."

Also getting up, I placed my hand on her shoulder. "I agree with Hilde."

"Please stop arguing," Relena replied quietly.

Turning to face her I frowned slightly. "Look, we are worried about you. However, we are slightly unsure if what you are telling us is the truth as well."

"I understand that Duo," Relena replied. "But I suppose I have to handle this situation on my own."

"I won't allow it," Heero responded confidently.

Smiling sadly at him, Relena said, "You don't have much of a choice."

Before any one of us was able to respond, I felt my body go weak and my mind going tired. Looking at Relena slightly, I noticed her look of apologetic. Turning to my side, I watched as Hilde fall to the ground.

"Relena," I heard Heero whispered as he fell.

Soon after, I to fell.

__

(Relena's POV)

Watching them slowly fall to the ground, I grimace sadly. I wished deeply that it didn't have to be this way. But I made these mistakes and I can't let the others suffer because of it. Grabbing hold of my cell phone, I dialed the one numbered I knew well. Listening to the rings, I waited for the receiver to answer.

"Hello?" a voiced asked coldly.

"Where is she?" I asked sternly.

"Relena? Is that you?" the voice asked surprised but yet pleased.

"You damn well know it is. Now where is April?" I shouted.

"April is fine. No harm will come to her. I just thought it would be nice if I brought her to the zoo," the voice replied.

"The Zoo?" I asked shockingly.

"Of course," the voice answered.

Narrowing my eye slightly, I asked, "What are you planning?"

"Miss. Relena! How can you say I'm planning something?" the voice asked mockingly.

"You know as much as I do that you don't do considerate things unless there was some sort of benefit at the end for yourself." I said seriously.

"You know me well," the voice replied happily. "But lets get down to

business shall we?"

"What business?" I asked.

"Miss. Relena, you broke our promise," the masculine voice answered dangerously.

"Any you were the one who shot and killed Jeremy Sparks!" I shouted.

"As you can see, things are getting out of hand," he responded.

"You think?" I asked sarcastically.

Hearing him laugh, my heart started to sink. "Come to the Zoo Miss. Relena."

"Will April be there?" I asked cautiously.

"Of course. You will come to the zoo and head straight towards the monkey's cages. Do you understand Miss. Relena?"

"No harm will come to April?" I asked carefully.

"No harm will come to her. However, you must come alone. No one must accompany you."

Looking back at the three bodies lying on the ground I smiled sadly, "That is a problem that you don't have to worry about. However, what about Dorothy?" I asked soundly remembering.

"What about her?" the voice asked surprisingly.

"She knows about April. Heero had informed her," I answered.

"Does she know about me?"

"No," I replied.

"Good," the voice said, "Then leave Dorothy to me. Do we understand each other Miss. Relena?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Excellent, see you soon," the voice said.

Hanging up, I quickly walked towards the door and opened it. Looking back, I frowned sadly at the bodies.

"I'm sorry,"

Author's Note:

A new chapter done and up. I'm sorry that these of somewhat short but I'm trying to update every week with a new chapter so I can finish this story. As you probably can notice the ending will soon arrive. Please review and tell me what you thought about the chapter!

I want to say thank you for all who reviewed the last chapter!


	21. Author's note

Author's Note:

I know, it's been awhile since I last update and I do apologize. I kind of have a block on how I really want to end the story. I've been getting some ideas lately on how it will end. So hopefully I will get a new chapter up maybe in the next week or so. If not then I will have it up by next week. I do apologize once again.

I do want to say thank you for those who are waiting and I will promise you that you won't be disappointed with the upcoming chapter. I just want to make sure everything works and makes sense. Yet at the same time interesting and not dull.


	22. Chapter 18

**Past Mistake**

**Chapter 18**

**(Relena's POV)**

"**Thank you Miss," the cashier said, as she handed me my ticket for the Zoo. **

**Walking towards the entrance, I became nervous. How did I lose control of everything? All my life, I had perfect control. I was always organized and able to predict every moment that something was going to happen. But when did I lose control of that ability?**

**Then is slowly come to me. I had lost it when I first met him. **

**Feeling the anger rise within, I clutch my hand into a tight fist.**

**Him. **

**This is his entire fault. He is to blame for this. He is to blame for Jeremy's death. He is to blame for me taking April away from Heero and Dorothy. He is to blame for my life to become chaotic. He is to blame for the ending of my Tennis career. He is to blame for all the suffering. **

"**Miss. Peacecraft?" a voice asked meekly. **

**Turning around in surprise I took notice of a short old man that stood before me. Smiling gently I replied, "It's been awhile Mr. Newton."**

**Walking up to me he gently gave me a tight hug and pulled away. "Of course it has been child. But it seems to me that I came into town in the neck of time. Don't you agree?" Looking at him confused, he smiled at me gently. "I have heard of Jeremy's death, Miss. Reacecraft and it seems to me that you are in the need of some help. Maybe even some guidance, perhaps?" **

**Looking at him for a split second, I nodded my head in a agreement. "Thank you," I whispered quietly.  
**

……………………………………………………………………

**(Heero's POV)**

**Waking up slowly, I felt a light yawn escaping my lips. Getting up, I slowly stretched out my sore body. At the same time, I couldn't place where I was or why I even fell asleep. Placing my hand down on the ground, I touched a warm body. Turning my head down, I realized it was Duo. **

**Then reality came back to me as past events quickly flowed back. Looking around the small apartment, I took noticed that I was lying on the floor with both Duo and Hilde with Relena in nowhere in sight. Turning back to Duo, I quickly shook him. "Duo wake up! Come on Duo!" I shouted. **

"**Five more minutes mommy," he mumbled quietly. **

**Getting fed up, I took my hand and raised it. Yet at the same time, I took notice of his eyes slowly opening, as I quickly brought my hand down. Realizing quickly what was about to happen, Duo swiftly moved out of the way. **

"**Are you crazy man!" he shouted, leaning against the couch. **

**Wasting no time, I quickly pointed at Hilde's limb body. "Wake her up," I order sternly. Looking to where I was pointing, Duo quickly moved towards Hilde's body. **

"**Hey Babe? Come on, wake up," Duo kept repeating. **

**Getting up from the ground, I looked around my surroundings. Hearing a mumble from Hilde, I walked over to the both of them and waited for Hilde to get up on her feet. **

**Looking up at me in bewilderment, she asked, "What happened?"**

"**Relena is gone," I responded. **

"**What!" Duo shouted, looking around the apartment.**

"**She drugged us?" Hilde asked in amazement. **

**Picking up the broken cup of what used to be coffee, I frowned slightly. "It seemed she might have drugged us with sleeping pills."**

"**But why?" Duo asked.**

**Ignoring his question, I quickly walked toward a desk. Looking through the papers, I looked for anything that might look interesting. But nothing seemed to come about it. **

**Noticing both Duo and Hilde looking about the apartment, I started to open the cabinets to the desk, looking in bookshelves, looking inside closets.**

**Hearing a gasp, I turned around quickly. Noticing Duo looking straight ahead, he quickly ran towards the sound. I followed right behind. **

**Standing near the doorway to Relena's bedroom, Hilde stood next to the nightstand with the drawer wide open. **

"**Hilde? What's wrong?" Duo asked worriedly.**

**Turning to face us, she held out a document of papers. Walking past Duo I grabbed them. **

**Scanning them quickly, I felt my world spinning around in my head. Then I felt I light tap. Looking back at Hilde, she held out what seemed to be a journal of some type. Taking that too, I read the page Hilde had left opened. Reading its contexts, I felt something growing within me. **

**On one page is said:**

It's the one-year anniversary, of the death of my child, Christy. She had died of an early death for she only lived in this world for a good couple of minutes before her heart gave out. I was having troubles with her and I started to panic. No doctors would give me a truthful response. I miss her terribly and I forever wished she had lived so she could have grown in this world into a beautiful child. I wonder if she would have looked anything like me or like Jeremy. I suppose I will forever wonder. However, I pray for her everyday and hope she lives happily up in heaven. For that her mother loves her dearly and if I had the choice during that time of labor, I would have sacrifice my life for hers.

**Sensing Duo approach Hilde, she grabbed to out to hold his hand. **

**Everything finally made sense. Yet at the same time, it seemed so unrealistic. **

"**Well buddy, what does it say?" Duo asked quietly. **

"**She was telling the truth about being pregnant," I mumbled quietly. **

"**If that's true then what happened to her child," Duo asked. **

"**Was it a miscarriage?" Hilde whispered softly. **

"**No, the baby did live the full nine moths," I injected. "But there were birth complications and she soon lost the child during labor. By the looks of it, the baby had died of a heart failure."**

"**Poor Relena," Duo said quietly. **

"**But it doesn't make sense. If she lost her baby during birth how did she get a hold of April?" Hilde asked. **

"**By the looks of these documents, " I started, scanning them one more time, "She lost her baby a month before Dorothy gave birth."**

"**A month?" Duo asked surprised. **

**Handing him another paper, he read it as well:**

A close friend of mine from high school gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Dorothy Catalonia is her name. She was the one that had told me about the position at the local therapy center. I'm so happy for her and her child. Yet at the same time, it saddens me. It's exactly one month since the death of Christy. I'm so what depressed that Christy didn't make it while Dorothy's child did. Why was it that Christy had to die while other baby girls lived? I'm being too selfish for my own good? I don't think I am. Maybe it is because I'm still grieving over the loss. Yet I just cannot help it. I had visited her at the hospital earlier today, to check on her. She seems to be happy and content.

The father of the baby is unknown to many people. However, she mentioned that he is a well-known tennis player. Yet, she is worried what her father will do. For he never supported her through out the pregnancy. Only because the father of the Dorothy's child did not support her, when she needed it.

**We kept silent for the couple of minutes. We let the new information sink in. Then Hilde gasped out loud. Turning to face her, I looked at her strangely. **

"**Babe what is it?" Duo asked in concern. **

"**Dorothy…" she started.**

"**What about Dorothy?" I asked quietly. **

"**I remember her mentioning something when she started to work at the center. You turned your back on her when she was indeed pregnant. Did you not Heero?" Hilde asked seriously. **

"**Yes, I did. You don't have to rub it in." I replied grimly. **

"**However, her father was not please with your actions," Hilde commented. **

"**Her father?" Duo murmured softly. **

"**Yes, I never met the guy before but from what she has told me, he doesn't sound the most generous guy," Hilde said.**

**Thinking back to the past, I tried to recall the times when I had a chance to met Dorothy's father. But then I realized, I never met him once in my life. **

**Yet at the same time, he had contact me through my cell phone. **

**Then it hit me. **

"**Heero, you're to quiet for comfort. What is it?" Duo asked. **

"**He hates me," I spoke quietly. **

**Looking confused, Hilde asked, "Who hates you?"**

"**Mr. Catalonia. Dorothy's father."**

"**Why would he hate you? Other then you abandons his daughter when she was pregnant." Duo replied sarcastically. **

**Watching Hilde hit Duo on the arm, I glared at him slightly. **

"**He doesn't hate me for that Duo. That could be the least of his worries," I said dangerously.**

"**Then why would he hate you?" Duo asked seriously. **

"**Because I didn't do what he had asked me to do. I didn't force Dorothy into having the abortion that he wanted her to go through," I replied angrily. **

"**A abortion!" Hilde replied surprised. **

"**It was about a week after, Dorothy had informed me about her pregnancy. He called me and had asked me to do a favor. He wanted me to continue to date his daughter and force her or convince her into having an abortion. Or else," I said.**

"**Or else what?" Duo asked speechless.**

"**Or else, he would make my life a living hell," I replied.**

"**Okay let me try to put all these pieces together," Hilde stated, "Mr. Catalonia objected Dorothy of having the baby. So he had you to try and convince her to get rid of the child?"**

"**Correct," I said.**

"**However, if you deny his request he would ruin your life?" Duo asked. **

**Nodding my head in agreement we kept quiet. Then I whispered quietly, "The hit and run."**

**Duo quickly looked up at me in surprised. "You're not thinking that it was Dorothy's father who set that up do you?"**

**Looking sadly at him, I nodded my head. "Heero, if he did set it up. Why did he wait five whole years? Remember, if you actually meant to destroy your life, wouldn't he have done it long time ago?"**

"**Who said he didn't hurt me back then?" I asked quietly. Both watching me carefully, I continued. "He took April away from me."**

"**You actually think he is to blame for this?" Hilde asked surprised.**

**Lifting up the last page of the journal, Hilde took it slowly from my hand and read it's context. **

_It's been a week since Dorothy had given birth. Both of them are still at the hospital. Yet the strange thing happened to me. Mr. Catalonia, Dorothy's father, called me with a strange offer. He had heard about my baby's death and wanted to help me recover. At first I thought he was crazy. The only thing that would help me recover from my loss was bringing back Christy. He was offering me a new baby. A baby that I can love and cherish as one of my own. Somewhere deep down, I knew something wasn't right, yet the feeling a becoming a m other seemed to over power my sense of right over wrong. I accepted his proposal of receiving a new baby. _

"**Do you think Relena knew?" Hilde asked quietly. **

"**I don't think she realize what baby Mr. Catalonia had offer her," I answered back. **

"**The thing I don't get is why she kept the baby afterwards. She knew it was Dorothy's child, so why keep it?" Duo asked confused. **

"**Because deep down she was still hurting from her loss," Hilde replied sadly. "I mean if I were to lose a child at birth I would be devastated. I think I would have made the same choice as Relena. Because someone is offering me to give me a second chance to be a mother. Especially a month later after my loss." **

**Thinking about the facts that lay before us, I frowned. What Hilda had said made sense. Relena was in pain and shock. She was still suffering from her loss. **

"**Where would she go?" I asked quietly. **

**Watching me, both Hilde and Duo kept silent. Neither knew how the answer as well. Watching Hilde was to the side, she slowly whispered, "I might know."**

**Turning around surprised I asked, "How would you know?"**

"**I said might. Think about all the facts and you would know Mr. Catalonia is behind all this. If you knew him well, you would know where he would be taking April."**

"**Where would that be babe?" Duo asked quietly.**

"**April's favorite place to visit is the Zoo. He would have taken her there," she responded quietly. **

"**Then that's where we're heading. Come on!" I shouted, leaving the apartment with Hilde and Duo following right behind. **

…………………………………………………………………………

**(Relena's POV) **

"**Miss. Peacecraft, how on earth did you get yourself in this predicament?" the old man asked quietly. **

"**Pagan, I cannot explain myself for my actions. For what I have done, is inexcusable," I replied rather gently. "I blame myself entirely for Jeremy's death. I shouldn't have told him the truth."**

"**Yet he deserved to know the truth. Did he not?" Pagan asked. **

"**Of course, but look what the truth had led him to. His own death," I replied angrily. **

"**His death is not your fault but of Mr. Catalonia. After all, you were not the one to pull the trigger." **

"**I know, but I have put April in danger because of what I have done," I whispered regretfully. **

"**Yet you love April, don't you?" he asked. **

"**With all my heart," I responded. **

"**Then maybe it is time to show how much you truly love her," he said.**

"**I don't know how to," I whispered. **

**Holding my hands with his own, he smiled. "Follow your heart Relena and trust what it tells you."**

"**Miss. Peacecraft?" I a voice asked from beyond. **

**Turning around, I took notice of Mr. Catalonia standing there. I started to walk over but stop. "Pagan, thank you."**

"**Anytime, Relena. Just be careful," he said worriedly. **

"**I will." I continue to walk forward. I soon stopped when I was 10 feet of range of Mr. Catalonia. "Good day Mr. Catalonia." **

"**Good day to you too, Miss. Peacecraft," he replied smiling. "Please do follow me."**

**Nodding my head, I followed right behind. As we walked I asked, "Where is April?"**

"**No fear, she is safe and well. She is here, if you must know," he responded without turning back to face me. **

"**Then answer me this, Mr. Catalonia. Why are you doing this?" I asked carefully.**

**Stopping abruptly, he turned to me. "Because Miss. Peacecraft, no one never denies me and expect to get away with it."**

"**I did nothing to ever displease you sir," I replied seriously.**

"**I understand that, Miss. Peacecraft. Yet I never said it was you." **

**Looking at him in surprised I asked, "Then why are you doing this?"**

"**If you must know Miss. Peacecraft, I'm doing this to gain back revenge."**

"**From who?" I asked dangerously.**

"**Well no other than Heero Yuy," he replied smiling. **

………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note**

Yes! Another chapter done and ready. Yes I know it is short and I do apologize, but I wanted to get it out before the last week before Christmas. As I will most likely not have time to update until after Christmas and maybe before New Years. So tell me what you think and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon as possible. Plus it will be longer.


	23. Chapter 19

**Past Mistakes**

**Chapter 19**

"Heero?" Relena whispered disbelieving the man who stood before her.

Laughing slightly at her innocence, Mr. Catalonia responded in amusement, "Well of course Miss. Peacecraft. Did you actually believe this was all about you?" Staring at him in complete silence, he smiled and added, "I suppose I merely used you. After all, I needed someone to take care of my lovely grandchild. Which I might add, you did a marvelous job of doing."

"You scum!" she shouted hatefully.

"Now, Miss. Peacecraft, there is no need for you to get upset," Mr. Catalonia replied. "After all, I think Mr. Yuy has the right to be angry at me, not you."

"Why? What could have possibly been the reason for you to created this foolhardy plan? One that had hurt you own daughter!" she shouted furiously. Starring at him carefully Relena added bitterly, "Better yet, why do you despise Heero Yuy?"

"Why do I despise him?" Mr. Catalonia asked dangerously. "Heero Yuy is the one man who had dared stand in my way of what I always wanted in life."

"And what was that?" she asked carefully.

"It is simple Miss. Peacecraft. It is what every maniac man that you ever meet wants. A path to fame and power," Mr. Catalonia responded strongly, as he gazed at Relena callously. "I too played tennis once and you can say that I was one of the best."

"You played tennis?" she said unexpectedly. "I don't remember ever seeing you."

"Well of course I did. Yet again I don't blame you for not recognizing me child. Do you actually expect me to keep my true identity after everything Mr. Yuy put me through?" he replied getting somewhat upset. "You might know me as George Segovia."

"George Segovia," Relena whispered out softly, as her eyes grew in reorganization. "That can't be possible."

Smiling smugly, he responded, "Yet it is, Miss. Peacecraft."

Starring in horror she whispered out uncertainly, "He died long ago on a airplane accident. Reports said there were no survivors."

"You must have known that the airplane accident was a set up my dear," he responded smiling. Looking at her for a split second he continued, "For me to start a new life, I had to destroy my past one. It is a shame that something like that had occur and the countless of lives that were aboard on that exact aircraft at the time of the accident. Nevertheless there was nothing I could do about it."

"You coward," Relena whispered out harshly as tears slipped down my face. "My father…"

"Was aboard the exact same aircraft," he finished quickly. "I know that Miss. Peacecraft. After all, we both were tennis buddies. Best friends till the end."

"Then why did you kill him?" she shouted out angrily.

"Like I said Miss. Peacecraft. Hatred can make a person do anything. Even if it involves the lives of others. Feeling of getting revenge blinds a person from reality, Miss. Peacecraft. Revenge…"

…………………………………………………………………………………

"They could be anywhere," Duo replied, as they looked around the Zoo. "For all we know, they might not even be here."

"No, Relena is here. I can feel it," Heero replied as he scanned the area.

"Where is she then?" Hilde asked, losing hope.

"I don't know." Was Heero's simple reply as he continued to look around helplessly.

"Lets stop and think about this logically," Duo said fatally. "For all we know, they can be anywhere in this blasted park." Turning to Hilde he asked, "However, Hilde you told me April's favorite place is the Zoo, correct?"

"Yes," she replied staring at Duo curiously.

"So, what is her favorite animal that she loves to visit when she's at the Zoo?" Duo asked.

Thinking for a split second, she quickly answered, "The monkeys, I think."

Without waiting for another word, Heero started to sprint with all his might to the monkey's cages. Hoping and praying that he will find Relena and April there safe and sound.

Yet deep down, he had a gut feeling that his wish wasn't going to come true.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"You are not making sense!" Relena shouted at him. "What on earth could Heero Yuy have done to make you hate him."

"He destroyed my chances of ever becoming the supreme tennis player that I deserved to be! That's what he did!" Mr. Catalonia shouted out angrily.

"How?" she shouted back.

"By beating me in a match in front of millions of people! That is how he humiliated me and destroyed my reputation," he replied furiously.

Thinking back, Relena tried to remember the last match George Segovia had played in. The it hit her. When she was younger, Relena remembered her father and herself coming home from a competition to only receive a hateful and angry phone call from George himself.

Looking at Mr. Catalonia directly in the eye, she said firmly with no emotion, "He defeated you when he was 13 years of age and people mocked you for it."

Looking at me, she show pure hatred in his eyes. Responding he said, "I can still remember what exactly had happened that day, like it just happened yesterday."

…………………………………FLASHBACK…………………………………………………………….

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 50th anniversary of William Tennis Competition. As many of you know, today's matches all have been mind-blowing. All competitors who made it this far all seemed well prepared to win the 20 grand as the first place winner. Yet as of right now we are coming down to our final match!" the announcer said loudly as the crowd went wild. _

_Two doors, opposite from one another opened, revealing two figures. One figure was smaller than the other figure. _

"_Now introducing all time champion, George Segovia," the announcer shouted as George walked slowly and confidently to the court as people waved and cheered. _

"_Then comes a special 13 year old child who seems to astound the nation, Heero Yuy!" the announcer shouted once again. _

_Both walking up to the tennis court, they both met at the center of the court. Reaching their hands over the net, they both quickly shook hands and both wished the other the best of luck. _

_Turning around they both walked to their separate ends of the court and stretched quietly. _

"_During the break, the two players twisted their tennis rackets to decide who will have the ball first and by the officials, Heero Yuy will be serving first.. Let's see how this thirteen year can do." _

_Lifting the ball up with his hand, Heero Yuy concentrated hard on the ball as he rotated his arm to move the racket back. In a second, the ball was in the air and he had his racket swinging right back, hitting the ball straight to the right front square. _

_As quickly as the ball was hit, the faster it landed in the square in out of the court before George Segovia was able to reach it. _

_The crowd stayed silent until the announcer said, " 15, Love."_

_As soon as Heero received his second ball for his next serve, the same exact thing happened. George Segovia wasn't able to reach the ball in time. _

"_30, Love."_

_The same for the third serve._

"_40, Love."_

_And the same for Heero Yuy's last serve for that match._

"_Game." _

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems Heero Yuy has won the first match. Now George Segovia has the chance to catch up, as he readies himself to serve next."+_

_Yet it seemed like Lady Luck wasn't with George Segovia._

_For the moment he hit the ball, Heero Yuy hit it right back before he was able to prepare himself to hit it._

"_Love, 15."_

_The same thing happened when he served it the second time around._

"_Love, 30."_

_Then he served again._

_"Love, 40."_

_Then his last serve._

"_Game."_

"_Heero Yuy has won the second match as well. Ladies and Gentlemen, this young man seems to be amazing. George Segovia has some competition."_

………………………….Flashback Ends………………………………………

"It was the same humiliating loss, up to the last match! Not once did I beat him! Not even once did I ever scored a point!" he shouted out angrily. "Do you know how embarrassing that is Miss. Peacecraft!"

"I think it's more pathetic," Relena replied dangerously, narrowing her eyes at the man.

"Excuse me," he said, thinning his eyes at her.

"You been wasting your life at getting back at someone who defeated you at a tennis match," she said clearly. "Then you steal your own daughter's baby because you couldn't stand who the father was. I could bet if she had gotten pregnant with someone else, you wouldn't have cared. But no, she got pregnant with Heero Yuy."

"He is the one to blame for my suffering. If it wasn't for him," he started but stopped when I interrupted him.

"If it wasn't for him, someone else would have defeated you," she said quickly and loudly. "You can never be the best. Even Heero Yuy has lost tennis matches in the past."

"I could care less," he said quietly. "I made sure he could never play ever again."

Staring at him, I said lowly and slowly, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but he will play again. I made sure of that."

Taking a gun from his packet, Mr. Catalonia slowly pointed it at me and said, "Yet without his beloved lover, he couldn't possibly go on with his life."

Feeling her eyes bulge out slightly, Relena stepped back a step or two. "You wouldn't dare shoot me."

"Try me," he said quietly. "I will get my revenge Miss. Peacecraft and I could care less who I have to eliminate to achieve it."

"You son of a," she stop as I felt a piercing go through her chest. Looking down, she spotted blood spreading through her clothes.

"I win, Miss. Peacecraft." he replied happily. "Like I said before, revenge makes a person do foolish things. Even if it means I have to kill."

"Relena!" a voice shouted.

Turning her head around, she noticed Heero, Hilde and Duo running towards her.

"Just think of this Miss. Peacecraft. You can finally reunite with your father once again," Mr. Catalonia replied quietly, as he started to walk away. Without turning around he added, "Tell him I say hi."

Feeling herself lose strength, Relena limply fell down to the ground, as blackness over took her sight. Regretting everything, she shut the world out, letting darkness and the pain take over.

The last thing she heard was her name being shout out louder than before by the one man who she wished she could apologize to.

The one man whom she loved.

………………………………………………………………………

Author's Note:

_Peeking out of a little hole I apparently had been hiding in with the chapter……..hey everyone…….not really sure if remembers about this story that I haven't updated since a **long** while…..but here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long long long update but I kind of had a big writer's block and then I get into another story I've been writing recently._

_Sorry, however now I know how I want to finish this one. But as I am in a rush, I will finish this story ASAP. The chapters will be short like this one, however hopefully I can complete this story in 5 more chapter. Hopefully. _

_Once again sorry. I need motivation however to finish this story. Please review cause if no one kind of forgot or don't care any more for this story then I will stop so I can focus on my other fic. _

_However if like more then 5 people want me to finish then I will. As a author I will finish a story for a fan. J I hate leaving a story hanging. _

_Sorry once again L. _

_Starry_


End file.
